My Submission is Your Addiction
by Emono
Summary: Alex Riley has all the tendencies of a master, Undertaker can tell from the first sight of him. Alex has found an interest in Justin Gabriel, but can he pry him from the claws of The Nexus? Alex/Angel, non-con Nexus/Gabriel. UNDER THE ROSE SERIES! SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: My Submission is Your Addiction**  
Author**: Emono**  
Rating**: FRM**  
Fandom**: Wrestling**  
Pairings**: Alex Riley/Justin Gabriel**  
Series: **_Under The Rose_ series**  
Summary: **Alex Riley has all the tendencies of a master, Undertaker can tell from the first sight of him. Alex has found an interest in Justin Gabriel, but can he pry him from the claws of The Nexus?**  
Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.**  
Warnings**: Slash, D/S, rookie-love

**AN: **I…have no excuse for this one. I really just came up with it on the spot. I had this vague notion about it, but then I said it out loud and…yeah, here it is.

* * *

_Mid-2010_

The moment Alex Riley step foot inside the same room as Mark Calaway, he knew that Mark _knew_. He was The Undertaker, damn it, of course he knew. Alex had heard the rumors of The Court all the way in FCW, their influence reached even that cesspool. As the Florida Heavyweight Champion and Miz's rookie, Riley was awarded a little more rights than the rest of the rookies in the NXT roster. His pro was a Master, and Riley's job was to follow him around. That meant to every house show, every _RAW_ taping, all that.

But it seemed the moment his foot touched the floor inside the lobby, Alex had attracted the full attention of the Deadman. He gulped, staring across the room to find those bright eyes on his face. He pulled his duffle bag higher up his shoulder, and went to take another step…but he couldn't. He felt like he didn't belong there, even those his fellow rookies and a mixed set of Superstars were there already (too jazzed up from the house show earlier to go to their rooms just yet. Vince must've been feeling rather generous, this hotel was larger than most they stayed in.)

Of course, he hadn't been traveling with this roster very long…but that didn't matter.

Alex chickened out, he backed out of the room and headed down the hall. He wasn't about to face The Undertaker, not by himself and not this late into the night. He just needed to get his room key and get the hell out of there. Who was his room mate again? He couldn't remember, his mind was like a hornet's nest that had just been smacked around by an annoying little kid with a stick. He hurried his footsteps, hoping to get to the elevators. He could hear something behind him, but he didn't dare look.

Alex smacked the elevator button, all but clawing the doors apart to get inside. He pressed his floor and got to the other side, feeling safer by putting his back to the wall. He tilted his head back, sighing in relief when the doors closed on the empty hall. His breath had quickened up, but he relieved that with some focus. Why was he so jumpy? He was powerful, built…there weren't a lot of people who could jump him and win. He raked a hand through his hair, letting his eyes slide shut.

A few moments after the elevator gave a soft thump to signify it stopped, Alex let his eyes flutter back open. The doors started to open, and he moved forward to get on his floor. He froze, staring in horror at a dark clad chest, wider than his own. He slowly let his neck bend back, raising his eyes to the giant that was The Undertaker. Sharp eyes cut into his face, making him wince. He parted his lips to call out, to beg for mercy he was sure, but he didn't get a chance.

Undertaker clamped a hand around his throat, forcing him backward. He gasped hoarsely, smacking loudly off the mirrored surface of the inner-elevator. His duffle bag slid off his shoulder and thumped on the floor, limp. Mark slapped a higher floor, not once looking at the panel. Alex started shaking his head, as if denying the crime he'd committed without knowing it. He kept his grip firm, but wasn't choking the smaller man. He was looking him over carefully, analyzing every inch of him. Alex flushed suddenly, he felt like he was under a microscope. He knew in that moment that all he heard was true, that this was a Head Master of equally deadly men.

"_Did you hear, man?"_ Alex can still hear Slater's voice in his ear _"Your pro? Dude, he shot a colleague in the spine and paralyzed him!"_

"_What? You're fuckin' nuts"_ had been the logical response then. But this…no, this was real.

Undertaker could see inside him, he could see the darkness that slept inside him. There had always been a side of him that he wasn't too proud of, one that favored handcuffs and biting and clawing and dominating. One that wanted to take someone under his control, shower them with his love…but also keep a tight rein on. He'd always been attracted to fiery spirits, for he'd always wanted to bottle one and keep it to his chest, basking in it's warmth. He wanted someone for him, and him alone.

Undertaker could see that in him, and he was sure that was what attracted him.

The elevator started going up, but it didn't make it very far before Mark reached back and hit the emergency stop. The lights dimmed, the room jerked to a stop.

"Dude, whatever I did…" Alex began slowly, afraid to look away from the older man "I'm sorry."

Mark chuckled, it sounded like gravel beneath car tires. His humor died away fast, making the slighter man blanch in an almost comical way. The Deadman leaned down, looking right into the dark eyes of the man he'd been watching since Shane had chosen him from FCW to compete. He could see that special gleam in those dark glassy orbs, one that he'd seen in a dozen others.

"You are…" Mark tightened his grip, making the boy inhale sharply "…one of us. Aren't you, little one?"

Alex sputtered dramatically as his throat was released, his own fingers coming up to caress his flesh. He realized that the man could've hurt him if he wanted, and this wasn't a violent confrontation. With the way Mark backed up and gave him room, the slight softening around his eyes…this was something different all together.

"I'm sorry?" he replied softly.

"You've got it, that dominant spark" Mark assured him "I can see it, there…in your eyes. You have a remarkable resemblance to Michael…in so many ways."

This warmed his heart. Alex had been striving to be like The Miz, he was an amazing wrestler and he really had a mind for the business. He'd climbed his way to the top with his bare hands, and had made his way into The Court by proving himself. But what Mark was saying couldn't be true…could it? Was he a master? Those desires he had…was that what they were pointing to?

"I…I think you're wrong" Alex stated bravely, though his voice wavered for a moment.

"Oh, kid" Mark drawled, reaching up and patting his cheek sharply "You'll learn I'm never wrong when it comes to these things."

Alex didn't even wince, just looked up at the older man with hopeful eyes, "You really think I am?"

"I do" Mark replied without an ounce of hesitation "The real question is…what do you intend to do with yourself? You know about me and mine, you know what we're capable of and what we'll do to get our way. What you don't know is that we're loyal to a fault, and you'll never be safer than when you're in our ranks."

Alex was surprised by that. In all the rumors about death and deceit, he guessed the truths about the loyal bonds between the men of The Court. In the back of his mind, he'd realized a long time ago that those men worked perfectly in the ring…they made _everything_ work. And this man right here, Master 'Taker, somehow made all these dominantly inclined men work together in a harmony that created beautifully choreographed matches.

"I don't offer spots" Mark stated smoothly "I only grant permission to those who are strong enough to ask."

"I…couldn't" Alex bit his lower lip "Could I? I mean, I'm in FCW…who knows if I'll ever get into the WWE?"

The older man inclined his head, "If I were to put in a few words…"

Mark trailed off, stepping out of the man's space. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking him over once more rather carefully.

"You have the potential" Mark pointed out "But…I'm not entirely convinced. I want to see more from you. If I see the initiative, Riley…then maybe. Just maybe. One day….you could have my good word."

Mark reached back and tapped the lever, the elevator sprang to life and lit up again. Alex breathed a little easier as the shadows were dispelled, but a part of him wanted to stay in the darkness. A large part of him wanted to revel in them, to bathe in them, to drag someone down with him. He shook those thoughts from his head, blinking rapidly as if to clear his vision of fine dust.

"You won't tell Miz, will you?" Alex inquired, trying not to sound desperate "I don't want him to treat me any differently. I don't want anyone to. I'm just starting to earn their respect…and, no offense, but if they knew-" he couldn't say the word "-what I am, or what I could be…they might think I'm trying to ride on _your_ reputation instead of my own."

Mark seemed pleased by this answer. Surprised, but pleased.

"Alright, I won't tell a soul" the Deadman rumbled "But if you ever need assistance…if being alone becomes too much…we're here."

Alex closed his eyes briefly, he was endlessly grateful, "Thank you."

Mark raised an eyebrow, the elevator coming to a stop. He acted as if he was waiting for something. And as the doors slowly slid open, Alex realized what the man wanted.

"Thank you…Master 'Taker."

"Good boy" Mark backed out of the elevator, fingers dancing over the button back to Riley's level "Going down?"

The doors slid shut again, closing Alex back into the elevator. He sighed in relief, resting his head against the mirrored surface. He struggled much more to settle his nerves this time, they had been sent abuzz by the stronger man's mere presence. After a few calming breaths, he snatched his bag off the floor and hauled it over his shoulder.

Could he really do it? Could he become a master? Be under Mark, work with a large group of main cards…all but run the show. He made his way to his room, mulling it all over in his mind. He had to concentrate on making his way in the WWE, then he would worry about The Court. If he'd be let in was also a factor. How would they react to have a new master in the group after all that they'd gone through?

/I'm getting way ahead of myself/ Alex fished his keycard out of his jacket, stopping in front of what he was sure was his door /First, win NXT. Then get a permanent contract. _Then_…and only then…can I concentrate on getting what I want./

Alex pushed open the door, not even giving a look around before he shed his jacket and tossed his duffle bag onto the nearest bed. He stripped off his shirt, revealing his white undershirt. He was contemplating a shower when he caught the strong scent of vanilla. He hummed in pleasure, his sap rising at the delicious scent. He turned to find the source, surprised to find his roommate standing there.

It was none other than Gabriel, a man he once considered a friend in FCW. He was standing there in nothing but a towel that was slung rather low on his defined hips, water running down his body in thick rivulets. His raven hair was plastered to his forehead, hazel eyes peeking through the tresses and blinking at him innocently.

Alex wet his lower lip, drinking up the sight in great gulps. His eyes followed a particular drop that ran from his neck to his chest, catching on a stiff brown nipple and staying there for a few moments. The man was gorgeous, his hipbones were deep…his skin a deep, natural, sun-kissed tan. His smooth face was a handsome one, his lithe body thinner than Alex's own.

"Oh" Justin was surprised to see him, using the towel he'd been holding to cover his chest. It was a shy, endearing gesture that somehow turned Riley on. In an unconscious show of dominance, he stood straighter and flexed out his chest. It was a movement to accentuate his muscularity, and from the way Justin's eyes wandered - it was working.

Gabriel suddenly tore his gaze away, a flush on his dark cheeks, "I didn't think you would be back so soon. The shower is free."

"Thanks, man" Alex watched the man as he approached, moving to go to the other bed across the room. Lightening fast, Alex moved into his way and snagged his chin between his thumb and forefinger. He tilted the boy's head up, smirking into his pretty face.

"What's wrong, Angel?" his voice came out rather throaty, making the slighter man shiver "You look a little…_flushed._"

"I'm fine" Justin assured him "Please, I just…need some rest. Really."

"I'm sure."

Alex let him go, walking away for just a moment, just enough time for Gabriel to let his guard down. At the last second, when that little sigh of relief had escaped the other, he leaned in close to the back of his neck and released a puff of hot air. Goosebumps broke out along the tan flesh, muscles rippling.

"Sweet dreams" Alex whispered.

"Thank you" Gabriel replied, an audible strain in his voice.

Alex left the other hot and bothered, going for the bathroom. He paused at the doorway, both standing with their backs to each other. Something slipped out, something he shouldn't have said.

"You smell delicious…you know that?"

With that, Alex shut the bathroom door and enveloped himself in the vanilla-scented air. He took a long, leisurely shower. And if he imagined a pair of tan, thick lips worshipping his cock…who could really blame him? He took a good half hour to cleanse the sweat and grime from the day from his skin. He emerged from the shower cubicle clean, but the vanilla scent had disappeared and was replaced with a much more manly cloud of Axe. He dried himself off carelessly, not caring if he was damp or not. He swiped a hand across the steamy mirror, revealing his reflection.

Alex cocked his head at himself, giving his body a critical inspection. He turned to the side and flexed, he could feel the power laying within him. Hell, he had potential. That showed in the FCW Heavyweight Championship tucked into his duffle bag. He would prove his worth to Undertaker soon enough. He would show them, he would show everyone.

If he thought back hard enough, he could remember the admiration in Gabriel's eyes when he passed him that day in the locker room on FCW. The day he'd won the championship…one of the first times he'd ever really _looked _at Justin Gabriel (or Justin Angel, as they called him in _FCW_) and couldn't stop. He'd fought him and Wade Barrett for it, and Angel himself had been the current champion with everything to lose. He'd been beautiful in the ring, quick-footed and sure in his offense. There was one moment, in a pin Riley had wrestled him into, where he'd felt Angel hard through his trunks. He'd leant down then and whispered in his ear, making sure no one else could hear it over the roar of the crowd.

"_You look good on your back." _

In a rare moment of boldness that came with the rush of adrenaline, Justin had met his eyes with a cocky smirk.

"_You don't look so bad on top of me."_

Ten minutes later, Alex left the bathroom. The lights were all off but the small lamp mounted on the wall, the one over the long nightstand that separated the two beds. From the bronze expanse of shoulders peeking out from beneath the plain blanket, Gabriel was already in bed and ready to call it a night.

/Another time, Angel./

Tossing his towel aside in favor of some sleeping pants, Alex shimmied into them before plopping down on the mattress. He gave a content sigh, and for a second he thought he saw Justin squirm. It must've been his imagination, the slighter man seemed to have slipped off to sleep already.

"Night, Justin" he muttered, reaching out and flipping off the light. He pulled the blanket up around his hips, burying his arms under his pillow with another little hum. He buried his face in there, glad to find it still had a hint of vanilla laced into it's fibers. He settled down easily, and soon the quiet hum of the A/C was the only noise.

"…good night, Alex…"

* * *

**We must all remember this is the last story in the universe, which means everything has already happened. Some things are not how they actually are in reality. Like, Ted and Cody aren't wrestling, so Cody's not a rookie. The Motor City Machine Guns are still around, though they don't appear in the story. Nash is here, mostly as a background kind of guy. Shawn hangs around, but he's retired. All that jazz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Another house show, another night where Riley got a rookie match but no air time. He didn't care, he needed to get the experience in front of a WWE crowd. He stripped off his half-letterman jacket, nose crinkling at the smell of himself. Sweat clung to his skin like dirt, and it made him gag. He tossed it into his duffle, dreading doing the laundry.

There was a loud bang, making some of the other men in the locker room jump and others dropped their things. Alex braced himself, but didn't so much as flinch. The only sign of distress was the tension bunching in his shoulders, and the way he straightened his posture. The locker room was full of the rest of the rookies, some of the lesser cards, only a few of the real Superstars slummed here.

Apparently Miz had drawn the short straw tonight, for the higher up United States Champion was stomping around the lower-card area. He looked positively livid, red-faced and panting like a wounded animal. His plump lips were pursed, usually carefully coiffed hair was raked through and sticking up oddly. He paced to the middle of the room, nearly going in circles as he glared around at all the rookies who were in the middle of changing.

"You little bastards!" Miz hissed, sounding every inch the master they all knew he was "You little _ungrateful_ bastards! What the hell did you think you were doing out there?"

Some of the rookies averted their eyes, shameful blushes on their faces.

"We gave you every opportunity!" Miz pointed at them accusingly "We taught you things you'd never even thought of! We _improved_ you! And _this _is what you do!"

Riley could understand the anger, but something inside him told him to speak up, "Come on, man…don't be like this."

"Don't start with me, Alex! I'm not _just_ talking to you!" Miz whirled on his rookie, wild eyed. Alex held his hands up palms out, mentally backing off his mentor.

"You thought you were cute? Huh? Was that it? Think you deserve a shot right off the bat?" Miz refused to let it go, he wasn't about to let this graze on his dignity without a response "You have _no_ idea what we've done to be here, to stay and rise like we have! You haven't _earned_ it yet! You hear me?"

Slowly, the men in the room started to nod. Even Alex, he knew exactly what The Miz was getting at. It wasn't a right to be here, it wasn't anyone's right to be here. It was a privilege, and they had to fight to earn their keep around here. He understood this more than anybody, and he conceded to the point that he hadn't yet earned his own spot.

Miz was still snarling, but he had no more words. Even he realized this was almost taking it a step too far, but he had to imprint on them that their pros weren't enemies - but teachers. He gave a last look to his rookie, studying him with a critical eye. Alex let him have his fill, hoping he made it up to standards.

Miz turned away from him, nearly hunching over as he barked, "Jake!"

The mighty blonde, who followed his master everywhere, appeared from one of the shower cubicles. He was still dripping from his shower, hay colored hair now a dark gold, plastered to his forehead. With his thick Grecian-like physique, he was a sight to behold. Some bolder of the men there let their eyes stray to he blonde, lingering there hungrily.

"Get our shit!" Miz shouted, yanking on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt over his gear "We're leaving."

Jake sighed in obvious annoyance, but he kept the sound minimal and a neutral expression on his face. He disappeared for a few moments, emerging with a pair of jeans clinging to his still damp skin and what could pass for a sleeveless work-out shirt. This clung to the swell of his abs, drawing even more hungry looks. He strode confidently across the locker room, not giving a glance one way or another.

Jake was an easy going man, and he loved Miz. A lot of people didn't understand their relationship, but that didn't seem to matter to them. Jake opened up a locker, pulling out a duffle and a backpack. He dug inside, pulling out his lover's championship belt and slinging it over his shoulder. Jake happened to turn his head, meeting Alex's gaze.

"You just _had_ to make him mad, didn't you?" Jake scoffed, shuffling by the rookie "Thanks a lot, man."

"Oh, come on, Jake" Alex sighed in exasperation, running his towel over the back of his neck to mop up the droplets of sweat. The blonde walked on by with a roll of his eyes, not once pausing to acknowledge the other in a friendly way. Riley waited for the little look of amusement or the wink, but it never came.

"Come on!" Alex shouted after him, sounding exasperated "Dude!"

When Jake left, trailing after his usually flamboyant master, he knew they'd really messed up. Either that, or Miz had blown this way out of proportion. He slapped his towel down over the bench with a flourish, throwing his hands up in the air. He'd never say he wasn't dramatic, but dealing with Mike was like dealing with himself.

Impossible.

Alex scratched along the back of his neck, then rubbed the tension there away. His eyes strayed to see if anyone had seen the cold interaction, and wasn't he surprised when his gaze fell upon a familiar image of a light azure angel across black leather. There he lingered, studying the curves of the fabric to indicate so much more. Slowly, like a caress, he swept his eyes up the length of smooth torso and deep hip lines.

It was Gabriel, his jeans stills clutched in his hands. He was half-turned toward the ravenette, hazel eyes studying his form much like was studying his. He had this heartbreaking look of longing on his face, like he was staring at a prize he could never hope to achieve. Once again, Alex found himself standing up a bit straighter and giving a few light flexes.

Without the nerves of before, Justin let his eyes meet his. Somewhere, in the backs of their minds, kindling crackled as the sparks of their attraction flared up into a full blown desire. Alex felt his 'Riley' trunks tighten, but he didn't care who saw when he was watching the subtle flush work it's way up into the slighter man's face. He gave his most charming smile, raising his eyebrows sharply in a rather suggestive way.

In return, he got the sweetest dimpled smile.

Alex was surprised at the warmth that filled his chest with that one little motion. He wasn't sure what these feelings were, but he wasn't about to rush into anything. Maybe really _talking_ to the man instead of teasing him until he was hard…that would test the waters. To think, he'd stolen the championship from this beautiful being. He'd stolen it from him in a three-way match in Match, against Wade Barrett as well.

Riley took a step forward, ready to go over there and work his charm on the angel.

Someone beat him to it. Not just _someone_, but several of them. The Nexus, Justin's "allies", strutted through the locker room like they already ruled. Sure, they'd interfered in some huge matches, but that didn't make them any better than the rest of them. Hell, Primo over there had been in the business for more years than all of them combined and was a third-generation star. You didn't see him looking down his nose at anyone.

"Gabriel!"

The harsh snap of Wade's tone broke the high flier of his trance. Justin jerked his head, turning toward the rest of his stable. They hung back as Wade strode up to the younger man, crowding in on his personal space. Alex watched curiously as they whispered back and forth, Gabriel's flush faded rather quickly into a pale expression. He opened his mouth to protest something, but Wade shot his head back at the rest of the group. Gabriel hesitated, then nodded slowly. Wade backed off to the rest of Nexus, sharing a few mischievous smirks with some of the bigger ones.

Alex was surprised when Gabriel started stripping off his clothes, right there in front of the observing Nexus and anyone who wanted to look. Part of him realized that was the point of a locker room, but an even larger part was pissed that just _anyone_ could look at the beautiful body that was bared to the room. His warm fuzzy feelings turned into prickly burs of jealousy and protectiveness. His fists clenched at his sides, a frown marring his handsome face. He couldn't enjoy the firm curves of Gabriel's ass being slid into a small pair of white boxer briefs, or the wiggle of his cut hips as he pulled on his jeans.

Alex couldn't savor the sight of all that sweet skin when he was planning the horrible beating of everyone who was licking their chops at the same sight.

Gabriel pulled on a white hoody over his bare chest, zipping the material to hide the skin. He grabbed his backpack, glancing up to find Alex looking every inch like the alpha male he was. It sent a set of shivers through his body, his arm idly hooking through the strap of his backpack. He found himself overcome with the urge to get on his knees before the bigger man, to bare his neck. He was a humble rabbit, sniffing hesitantly at the majestic wolf who seemed hungry but meant no harm.

A hand seized his wrist tightly, the muscles jumping reflexively. He hissed, but he didn't fight the hold. He turned his head, his nose scrunching up when he saw it was Barrett.

"Let's go" Wade tightened his grip, grinding the bones in his wrist together "We have a lot to talk about."

Justin secured his backpack on his shoulder, nodding only once. The hand on his wrist drifted high, resting on his shoulder and pushing him further into The Nexus. He refused to look back, he knew that if he did his feet would stop. One look from Alex, one of those possessive glares, and he'd freeze all over and tell them where they could cram it. But he couldn't…he needed them.

If Alex was a wolf, these men were a pack of coyotes, drooling for a lick of his blood. And he wasn't about to give them the satisfaction of actively protesting, and them forcing him anyways. If he screamed for help, who would really come to his aid?

The Nexus started off out of the locker room, taking the young man with them.

Alex hesitated a moment too long, and they were gone. He spat out a few curses, going back to his locker and stripping off the rest of his gear. He hurriedly shoved his legs into some boxers and a pair of jeans, yanking on his old _nWo_ t-shirt with the frayed hem and the tiny holes along the back and chest. He left his stuff where it was, he didn't care what happened to it.

He was too curious.

Alex followed behind at more than twenty paces, making sure he couldn't be seen. He kept close to the wall, making as little sound as he could with his size. With the way Skip kept shoving him every few feet, Justin was less than willing to be along.

/Down the rabbit hole/ Alex thought. They were going deeper into the bowels of the arena, where even the ringrats and techs didn't stray. Suddenly, they stopped, and Alex had to hurry behind several stacks of chairs. Through the legs, he could see perfectly without being seen.

What he saw didn't please him.

**xXx**

Justin's fears came true when he found himself shoved against the wall, his backpack falling to the ground with a light thunk. His confronter, as usual, was Wade. The man had a personal vendetta against him, and he wasn't always sure it had to do with their title feuds. Sometimes he was positive it was unresolved sexual desire, the dark kind, the kind he'd sensed in the man right away. Beside the blatant lack of chemistry and his (little!) crush on Riley, he'd turned him down because of that violent streak inside him. Yes, Wade had asked him out to dinner a few times, but he'd politely declined every time.

Now, Wade had him where he wanted.

"What the hell do you think you've been doing?" Wade growled, obviously displeased.

Justin moved to step away from the wall, "I don't know what-"

The older man's palm struck him hard in the clavicle, smacking him into the wall. He gave a grunt, but didn't protest.

"We know you've still been talking to Hardy" Otunga's lip was curled as if it disgusted him "I heard you apologizing to him for what The Nexus has been doing. _Apologizing_? Are you serious?"

"And these new rookies" Darren added "Me and Skip here heard you telling them not to end up like us, not to turn on their pros."

Skip snorted like a bull, backing up what his friend was saying.

"And that mess with Steamboat!" Heath interjected "You hesitated way too long, man. I practically had to scream at you to get you down!"

Gabriel winced, he remembered how much that finisher had hurt. Emotionally and physically. His finisher always agitated his ribs, but this one had agitated his conscious. His late father had loved Ricky Steamboat, and when Wade had suggested to attack him when he came on _RAW_ - he'd rejected it immediately. But they'd forced him into it, his dark skin hiding the bruises they'd left on his skin. He'd gone out there, went through the motions, but when it'd come to his finisher…he'd paused a few moments too long. He'd been hit by a wave of nausea the moment he'd gotten on the top rope, but he'd managed to get his footing and stand there. He looked down at the Legend, and he'd wanted so much to get down and shield him.

But when Heath had yelled at him, he knew he was in for worse if he didn't do it.

Justin had never felt so ashamed as he did then.

"Yes, Justin" Wade leered down at him "Enlighten us."

Justin raked his teeth along his lower lip, afraid to answer.

"Tell us!" Wade barked suddenly, making the slighter man choke down a whimper "Tell us what's going on in that pretty little head of yours. Because we're left in the dark on your loyalty, Angel."

"Matt was my mentor, he's my friend" Justin tried to explain "And we did attack a man who helped pave the way of this industry."

"That's because they gave us no choice, little love" Wade faux-cooed, angering the slighter man "If they wouldn't have made the ban, the old man would've been safe."

"Don't call me that" Gabriel brushed the hand off his shoulder "And don't touch me."

His bold action cost him dearly.

Wade caught the younger man around the throat, pushing and pinning him against the wall. The whimper he made was torn from his throat, he couldn't have held it in if he'd known what the man was going to do. His grip was tight at the base of his throat, keeping his head tilted back to bare his throat a bit.

"You don't get to tell me what I can do" Wade hissed right in his face, the ravenette couldn't even pull away "You _belong_ to me, to all of us. You're ours, Angel…and you don't get to tell us no."

"You want out, is that it?" Tarver surged forward in a feint, making the younger man surge against the wall in fear like he'd been physically shocked "You think you can back out now? When we're getting it good? When we've got people fearing us? Nah, Angel, you ain't gettin' out that easy."

Justin looked into all their faces, and knew they were serious. He could feel the desperation welling in his chest next to his fear. He'd been trying to keep his career afloat for years, and he'd managed to get himself into FCW by a sheer stroke of luck, and the only thing he'd had going was his looks and skills. He was the first South African to ever join, and he'd played that to his full advantage. He'd _barely_ managed to get the belt, and that had only been for a while.

If he could choose to loose it to anyone, it would be who it was - Alex.

But his dreams of having a career in the WWE had died when he'd been eliminated from NXT. He'd tried so hard, but he hadn't been good enough. The Nexus was all he had now, it was a paycheck and it was fulfilling his career. But they were a gimmick, not a real group. They had to keep doing bigger and better things to keep themselves alive, and with his size…in a world full of people that looked like John Cena…

Gabriel was lucky to be given the chance he was getting. They'd kicked Daniel out because of his size, or lack there of, and because of his fight with Wade had been kicked out of the WWE all together. Gabriel wasn't like Daniel, he couldn't fight these men and cut his own way. He was a follower, he'd always been one. He couldn't find his own way in wrestling, he wasn't strong enough.

His father was gone, he'd lost all his friends on the roster by being in The Nexus, and his second-gen status (though savored in this industry) was clearly overlooked and he was seen as nothing but a bitch boy.

Gabriel needed this team, and he was willing to do anything to stay in it. That, and he didn't want them to take their bullying to the next level. They'd tried, and he'd freaked out every time. He went limp against the wall, hoping they'd get the idea that he was back on the train. Although reluctantly, he'd do what they wanted.

"I'm sorry" Justin whispered "I don't want out. I…" he gasped sharply as the man increased his vice "I-I want to be here, please! You know I do, Wade…"

"Say you're ours" Skip demanded, he'd been drooling for a piece of the pretty boy's ass for almost a year now "Say you belong to us."

Gabriel glanced at the older man, then back at Barrett. The man raised his eyebrows, indicating he had to answer. Justin opened his mouth to speak against it, but the blunt nails digging into his flesh told him that was the wrong answer.

"I…I'm yours" Gabriel rasped "You're all I have."

"Good boy" Wade cooed, leaning into the younger man's personal space "Such a good boy for us."

Justin watched in horror as the hand lowered from his throat to the gold zipper of his jacket, long fingers closing over it and starting to pull it down. Every click of the teeth echoed in his ears, but he could also hear how Darren's breath picked up as the smooth skin of his chest was exposed. His chest started heaving, he couldn't catch his breath as his nerves picked up. Wade's fingertips glided across his skin, the bastard had the balls to moan in content as he caressed his chest.

"So smooth and sweet" Wade muttered, leaning down to steal a kiss. Gabriel turned his head to the side, clenching his eyes shut and scrunching up his face in disgust. He couldn't do that, he couldn't allow these bastards mouths on his own anymore. They'd stolen several when he was at his weakest or not paying attention, but he would never willingly offer his lips for them to feast upon.

Annoyed but persistent, Wade started to nibble and taste the supple flesh along the ravenette's neck. Gabriel winced arching away from the pain, but he had nowhere to go when he was pinned by the bigger man. He felt his canines grind into his flesh, leaving welts for sure.

"Don't do this, Wade" Justin begged.

"It won't just be me, little love" Wade tisked in his ear "It'll be all of us."

Justin's eyes popped open, seeing Otunga (who had a beautiful wife) standing there with pitch black eyes that of a lusty demon, "You're _ours_…remember?"

With one swift pull of Otunga's fingers, Gabriel's hoody fell open completely. He started to squirm as Wade's hand went down his torso, settling along his crotch.

"Stop" Justin's lower lip trembled, and he bit down on the weakness "Guys, don't…you don't have to do this…I-I'll behave, I swear…"

"Oh, we know you will" Wade popped open his fly, fingers slipping inside and around his hip "We'll make sure of it."

Gabriel cried out as his bare ass was groped, eyes tearing up as he was dragged into the taller man's body.

/Let them do what they want/ he tried to control his breathing, but he was failing miserably as tears rolled down his sun-kissed cheeks /They'll keep you around…just don't fight them./

"Look at the bitch" Heath chuckled darkly "The big, bad archangel…he's cryin'!"

Wade pulled back, snarling in disgust to see tears streaming down the man's cheeks, "You little sniveling ponce. Quit bawling!"

Wade stepped back, grabbing the man by the jacket collar and tossing him into the rest of the group, "No one wants to fuck a whiny bitch."

Justin found himself caught in the meaty arms of Skip, crushed tight against the stalwart body. One forearm bulged against his lower back, the other hand came up to catch his chin with the width of his palm. His head was forced back, he cringed as a hot tongue lapped up his tears.

"I do" Skip rumbled, his heavy-lidded gaze gliding over the slim body roughly cradled in his eyes "I love it when they cry."

Heath ripped him out of Skip's embrace, driving his knee into his stomach. And _that_ set off the attack. They crowded in, taking their turn to deliver a blow to his body. He felt a harsh jab from Darren made him bite the edge of his tongue, he could taste the copper of his own blood. He managed o stay on his feet for most of it, but Barrett's knee caught him in the side of his head and he rolled into the wall.

At once, as if a whistle had gone off, they backed off the South African. They were panting lightly from the exertion, most turned on. All of them seemed to want a piece of his ass except for Slater, his intention seemed to solely be because he lost the championship to the other.

Justin covered his head with his arms, panting so hard his slim form shuddered from the force. With one mighty breath, a bit of blood splattered across his lips. Even when he was sure they were done with him, he kept his arms up. If he showed any sign of relief, they'd just start again. He'd made that mistake the first time, when he'd gotten up - Skip had punched him square in the temple and knocked him out cold. He'd woken up cold and alone in the hallway, the spots dancing in front of his eyes telling him he was in trouble while the pain in his head had told him he was alive.

Wade put his hand on Skip's chest when he stepped forward, "He's learned his lesson. Let's save that particular teaching skill for when he really screws up."

"Hear that?" Otunga nudged him with his foot, smirking when he flinched "That's your one warning. If we even _think_ you're going to cross us…we'll be back. For your ass this time."

"And that pretty mouth" Darren added, wetting his own lips.

Gabriel took in a shaky breath at the horrible images those words conjured up, but he still didn't raise his eyes.

"Let's go, boys" Wade rolled his neck, barely giving the ravenette a parting glance as he started to walk down the opposite hall "Let us leave the fallen angel with his thoughts."

Like sheep, they followed.

**xXx**

Alex was positively seething. He'd barely been able to hold himself back, he'd wanted to break every finger that had been laid on the young man. If the beating had gone on any longer, he would've jumped in - caution be damned. The only thing that kept him from jumping in and playing Knight in Shining Armor was the numbers game. If he would've tried to save Gabriel, they would've been beaten within an inch of their lives on sheer principle.

But the attack could've been worse, much worse if Barrett's insistent touches had been anything to go by. Oh, that arrogant bastard pissed him off! Gabriel had blatantly begged them to stop, he'd offered them his obedience if they'd just stopped touching him. But they'd pushed it, they'd put their hands on the young man without a thought to his consent.

If Justin wouldn't have cried when he did, Alex was sure Wade would've had them right there.

Men they worked with…men that they'd shared a bond with! They'd taken that unspoken level of trust and had cast it aside for what? Dominance over a weaker member of the stable? A thrill? A fuck? A chance to touch an angel?

Alex looked down at his fingers to find them trembling with pent up rage. He hadn't realized how tight his jaw had locked either, he relaxed it and nearly groaned in relief as the pressure eased. Little bloody crescents had bloomed on his palms from his blunt nails, he hadn't realized until just now that he'd been fisting his hands that hard.

Alex let his eyes travel back to the huddled ravenette, who was struggling to re-zip his hoody to hide his bare skin. That poor, beautiful man…everything about him just screamed for help. For guidance, for someone to take over his life and put it in the right direction. When he tilted his head up…it was like fireworks inside Riley's belly. The light caught off his tears, making them glitter to compliment his hazel eyes. His lips, still smeared in crimson, were plump from where he chewed on them.

Seated against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest, looking so dejected…he really was a fallen angel.

Alex was overcome by the urge to go over there, take the man into his arms, and make love to him there on the floor. He wanted to kiss away his tears, gently part his hoody once more and kiss away the hurt on his beautiful body. He wanted to worship the line of his hip bones, show him that not all touches could be made in hurt. He wanted to sooth the wound in his mouth with his tongue, to suckle those lips so they were swollen with passion instead of hate. He wanted so much to cradle his head in his palm, gently tip his head back, and lay little kisses to the dark red marks at the base of his throat.

The bottom line was…he wanted to dominate him, and make him his own.

He wanted every mark on Gabriel's body to come from _him, _and only him.

Alex was smacked in the face with the realization that he wanted this man to be his sub, and that he wanted to save him. He braced his hand on one of the chairs stacked beside him, ready to advance and take his chance.

Gabriel got his balance back, struggling for a second but managing to get to his feet. He was taking calming breaths, slowly piecing back his composure. He zipped and buttoned his jeans, then flattened his hair. He wiped the remaining blood from his lips, scrubbing any saliva on his skin away with the end of his sleeve. He sniffled, using the other sleeve to swipe at his tears.

At the end, he looked rather the same. In a calm manner, as if this happened all the time, Gabriel picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Observing the options, he followed the same path The Nexus had taken, but took a sharp right that would lead him to the stairwell that emptied into the parking lot.

Alex stepped out of the shadows, letting his eyes linger on the scene in front of him. He knew that right then wasn't the best time. He needed to swoop in when Gabriel was beaten down, when he needed someone to help him stand, when he realized that his allies were ready to rape the very life essence from him and leave him a lifeless corpse.

And who would be there? Someone who loved him and wanted to care for him. He vowed to spend the next couple of days wooing the slighter man, secretly and openly. He would prove that he was worthy of Gabriel's love, that he could take care of him. Not to mention, the sex would be amazing. He could make Gabriel's body sing, he was aching to bring that man to the peak of pleasure and show him just what being worshiped was all about.

Alex just hoped he found the right time before it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**The first scene is about a day later. These all take place over three or four weeks. **

* * *

Gabriel arrived at the arena earlier than usual, hoping to hurry and change in The Nexus' locker room before the rest of them got there. It was, after all, his right to use this room without fear of being groped. Fear was the only reason he went to the lower-card locker room, he'd rather be glared at than smacked around like a rag doll.

With his black duffle slung over his shoulder, Gabriel pushed open the door to the room and poked his head inside. He swept his eyes around, but he didn't find anyone. He gave a little prayer to St. Rita, the Saint of Hopeless Causes, then slipped inside before anyone could see him. He shuffled across the room, making a bee-line for the locker that clearly had a little plaque that read 'Gabriel' slid into the slot. Bless the roadies, they sure did their jobs as best they could for being underpaid and overworked.

Gabriel put his bag on the bench, pulling the zipper across to expose his gear. He pulled out fighting tape, sweatbands, kneepads, and boots. He started to shed his street clothes, hoping that none of The Nexus had decided to show up early. They usually arrived as late as possible, if only to make an entrance with the rest of the stars. He needed to get dressed and go across the arena where Matt was visiting, he'd come to see his friends on the red brand and check up. He'd been 'injured', and he had time to burn. Gabriel was lucky he'd heard the rumor at all, he didn't get a lot of chance to associate with his friends anymore. Shannon and Jeff didn't talk to him anymore, since he'd screwed over Matt that is. The four of them had gone motocross riding a couple times together, it had been the most fun he'd had in years.

He'd always sensed something between Jeff and Matt, but he'd never openly mentioned it to anyone.

Justin tugged on his old 'Unlock Your Destiny' t-shirt, the blue/black/white combo a familiar sight to his tired eyes. He smoothed it over his torso, remembering when Matt had given it to him out of trust. To represent him, to show that they were allies in the industry. He'd kept it these past months, keeping it hidden in his suitcases. He hadn't wanted to burn all his bridges, Barrett had forced him to abandon any other but The Nexus. Wade hated it when he was seen with anyone else, but Justin knew that was more out of jealousy than false-loyalty.

Gabriel clicked open his locker, ready to shove the duffle now filled with his common clothes into it. But something caught his eye, something sitting there on the higher shelf that could hold accessories or braces. He set the bag down, brow drawing in confusion. It was a shiny box, colorfully decorated. He thought it was wrapped with the way it glistened, but it wasn't. He reached up, folding his fingers across the edge and sliding it off the shelf.

Gabriel's jaw slowly dropped open in surprise, he couldn't believe what was here in his palms. They were a special brand of milk chocolate truffles that he loved more than any other candy, they were filed with a white chocolate cream that made him moan when it hit his tongue. He flipped it open, his eyes wide and shiny like a pleased child when he saw the perfectly formed chocolate resting in their little white sleeves. He couldn't stop himself from taking one and popping it into his mouth, the explosion of flavor across his tongue one he'd been missing since he started on the road with _NXT_.

Justin flipped the lid closed, looking at it closely. He examined every inch of the shelf, but he couldn't seem find a tag or any indication of the identity of the person who'd gifted this. He looked around, as if the person would've lingered there, but no trace of anyone. His nose scrunched up as he caught the scent of permanent markers, the kind that stank up a room. He looked down at the box, turning it carefully on his side. There, in the corner, was a simple mark.

The letters 'AR' in a graceful heart, every line smooth and sure.

Gabriel racked his brain, but he couldn't come up with a solution. He carefully placed the box in his duffle, hiding it, then put the bag into the bottom of the locker.

Just then, the door clanged open and cruel, loud laughter was heard. A story drifted into the room, something about Skip getting a one-up on little Evan Bourne when Jericho wasn't around.

Justin hastily tore off his Hardy shirt, shoving it into his bag in favor of his black and yellow Nexus shirt. He slid it over his head, scowling at the way it hugged his torso like constricting arms. He wouldn't get to Matt tonight, there was no way he could escape the eyes of The Nexus.

He put the mysterious 'AR' in the back of his mind, he would need all his concentration around these jackals.

**xXxXxXx**

Gabriel didn't know how he'd gotten suckered into this. He was in a practice ring, in a gym down the road from their hotel, and only a handful of people knew he was there. Across from him was David Otunga, in his training gear, dark eyes blown with adrenaline and a hint of lust. Justin was already aching, but there was nothing he could do. Slater stood beside the training ring, looking between them with a smirk. Wade had left him in charge of overseeing the practice, which meant he could bark orders at Justin…and the South African would have to obey him.

"Again!"

Justin got in position again, face tense as he braced himself. He watched David huff and growl, charging forward him at him. At the last moment he closed his eyes, letting himself be attacked full on. He felt a hand reach between his legs, another hand braced on his lower back, and he was briefly put over Otunga's shoulder before he was slammed on his back upon the mat. It was unforgiving, he could feel the shockwaves starting at his back and rippling through his body. He groaned, the heavy man falling on top of him. He pushed him off, sucking in a greedy lungful of air.

Heath suppressed his chuckle, fixing his face into one of mild content, "Again."

"Oh God, _again_?" Justin puffed, sitting up and curling his arm around his waist "Can we not do anything else?"

"Of course" Heath sounded happy to oblige the older man "Dave, why don't you practice your other finisher?"

"Have we not done enough?" Justin complained, getting on his feet again. They had been doing this for the better part of two hours, it was noon and they'd gotten here when it opened. Even his athletic body was starting to feel the abuse. David was fine, a little out of breath - but ready to go another hour.

"Now Gabriel, don't be selfish" Heath explained in a calm, matter-of-fact tone "David here has to practice his finishers, and _you_ - as a member of Nexus - are obliged to help him."

Gabriel pursed his caramel colored lips, swallowing down the words he wanted to spit at the younger man like acid. He hated that he was the whipping boy, that everyone always practiced their hardest moves on him just because he could take a fall. They didn't care about that, though, they just loved to hurt him and feel him groan beneath them. One way or another.

"Now…" Heath's smirk grew "Run at him."

Gabriel wanted to say no. He wanted to say it more than anything. He had a bad feeling deep inside his gut, but he knew he couldn't get out of it. He took a few calming breaths, then put his back to Slater and faced his 'ally'. Otunga had a hungry grin on his face, knees bent and arms out to deliver the move.

/God help me./

Gabriel sent a little prayer up to anyone who was listening, striding to the other side of the ring. He braced his arms along the top rope, pushing back against it before holding himself tight. He breathed out sharply, took a lungful, then launched himself at the older man. He went at full speed, and the moment he felt David's hands on him he knew this was going to end badly. He was picked up by his waist and hauled around, using the momentum to spin him 180 degrees.

Justin choked down a scream as he landed head-down, his neck hitting at a bad angle. The pain shot through his spine like fire, making him jerk on the mat. He arched and hissed, immediately kicking the man off him and rolling over onto his belly. He laced his hands behind his neck, eyes screwed shut.

Heath actually threw his head back, giving a laugh at the man's anguish. He had his arms crossed over his chest, fiery hair trickling across his pale face. He looked like a man who'd been watching a comedy, a little flushed and stuck with a smile.

"Good, Dave, man" Heath bumped fists with the bigger man through the ropes "Try that one again."

"No! No, I refuse!" Justin barked, rolling under the bottom rope and out of the ring. He rubbed his aching neck, wincing when he dug his fingertips into the muscle.

"Gabriel! Get yer pert little ass back here!" Heath demanded, looking around the corner of the ring to see the man retreating.

"I'm done!" Gabriel tossed the man a filthy look over his shoulder "I'm done for the day. Find another punching bag."

Gabriel headed straight for the changing room, pushing open the dark red door and letting it slam shut behind him. The room had an old-fashioned feel to it. The lockers were dyed the same color as the door, the tiles and mortar walls were a deep grey. There were high, thick-glass paneled windows up close to the ceiling, letting light stream in from the stormy sunlight outside. The light fell in streams, leaving the room lit as well as squares of gleam on the floor. There was this section, and another section that looked the exact same behind a thick wall. It separated the two parts, lockers lining the entire way around a square turn to leave a narrow space between the two. From here, you couldn't see the other side. He'd put his stuff in here earlier because the rest of his group hadn't wanted it, they preferred the bigger, brighter locker room in the main part of the building. No one used this room, and that's what appealed to him.

The ravenette started toward his stuff, mouth dry and neck screaming in protest to any movement. He came to a stop in front of his dark duffle, blinking dully as he observed the object on top of it. An object he didn't place there. He reached out, grasping the object, sighing at the icy feel of it. It was a Gatorade, his preferred flavor of lemon-lime, and it felt like it had been chilled.

_Curiouser and curiouser._

Justin looked around like a nervous rabbit, eyes bouncing from one corner of the room to the other. He was sure he hadn't seen anyone come in, and he knew Heath would've said something. Neither Otunga or the red head could've stayed quiet if someone had intruded upon their 'training session' or whatever they wanted to call it.

Deciding to let it be, Gabriel picked up the Gatorade and twisted open the seal. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, drinking noisily from the bottle's lip. He was so thirsty, so hurt…it made this taste like ambrosia. He didn't hear the soft footsteps of someone approaching, and he certainly didn't feel in danger. He had no reason to, this man meant no harm.

Gabriel felt the heat of another human body and lowered his drink, scowling.

"Back off" Justin spat, thinking it was Otunga behind him "I'm not in the mood for you."

Instead of feeling someone back off or hit him, something cold laid over the base of his neck. He hissed for a moment, then gave a little sigh of content when it eased the ache there. He hung his head, relaxing for just a few seconds before his eyes popped open. He tried to turn around to confront the man standing behind him, but a thick arm wrapping around his waist stopped him, the hand there curling across his hip. On instinct, he raised his free hand and touched the smooth, lighter flesh…there was controlled power in these arms.

"He was so rough with you out there" the man whispered in his ear, the hand on his hip caressing him with the utmost care.

"Alex?" Gabriel gaped in surprise, getting just a glimpse of the man's face from where it was.

"Yep" Alex chuckled lightly, positioning the cooling pack on the base of the man's neck "I saw the falls you took out there…that last one was pretty bad."

Gabriel wanted to reply, but he couldn't do more than purr as the chill swept through him.

"Shh, that's it, relax" Alex cooed, still lightly caressing his abdomen "I'm here for you. Just let me help."

"Alex…" Justin murmured, sighing in pleasure as sweet kisses were rained down the side of his neck and along his shoulder. The warmth of the other's body, the cool of the pack, the kind touches…it was making his knees weak. Minutes ticked by unheeded, Gabriel decided not to over think it and enjoy the human interaction. When was the last time someone had touched him in pleasure?

Alex brushed his lips across the slighter man's ear, "You know…if we always roomed together on the road, I could rub you down more often."

Gabriel flushed beautifully, eyes still closed.

"And maybe" Riley continued, rubbing his smooth cheek against his silky raven tresses "You could return the favor."

Justin was about to make an equally suggestive comment about where he'd want rubbed down at, but the echo of a mental click in his mind. Alex Riley. AR.

"You left me the candy?" Gabriel couldn't turn around, so he settled for arching into the caresses "Didn't you?"

"Aw, you got me" Alex faux-whined, taking full breaths of the other's unique almost mocha scent "I made a few phone calls, I found out what you liked most."

"So much work…" Justin wet his lower lip "Why would you do this for me?"

Alex opened his mouth to reply, but went stiff when he heard someone approaching. Heavy footsteps, probably Otunga this time.

"Angel ass!" Otunga mocked, closer than was expected.

"Later, baby."

Justin hated to feel the bigger man pull away from him, and he half a mind to grab him by the collar and tug him back. He only got a brief eyeful of the man's face before Riley slipped into the other half of the locker room, going quiet. Gabriel felt his cheeks burning at the term 'baby' and started scrubbing at them with the heel of his palm. The door slammed open, he whipped around to find Otunga's annoyed face glaring at him.

"Get your ass back out here" David threw his head behind him, indicating the ring.

"Fine" Justin bitched, grabbing the Gatorade and downing the rest of it in a few hardy swallows. He sighed in content, tossing the empty bottle in the nearby trashcan. He'd forgotten how sweaty and nasty he felt, and he flushed all over again as he realized how much he must've stank to Riley.

Otunga looked around, deliberately blocking the doorway when the younger man tried to get through.

"Was there anyone else in here?" he asked quietly, sensing something off about the other. His eyes had found the discarded ice pack on the floor, like it had been hastily dropped.

"Slater wouldn't have let anyone in here, you know that" Gabriel ducked under the man's massive arm, getting out of there before Otunga could see through the lie.

David lingered there a minute or so, then backed out of the doorway and let it swing shut.

Inside, Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

This was working perfectly.

**xXx**

The next night, Alex strolled through the roster's current hotel lobby. He watched with delight as a roadie pulled a trolley packed with all his stuff, keeping a few paces behind him. He went up to the reception desk, smiling at the cute little red-head who was manning the station.

"Hey there" Riley cocked his head "I'm with the WWE, I'm Alex Riley. Tell me, sweetheart…do you have the rooming list?"

She nodded, ponytail bouncing behind her. He waited patiently, but she didn't move to do anything but stare at him blankly.

/Great, she's a fucking genius./

"Can I…_see_ the list?" Alex inquired politely.

"Oh! Yeah" she nodded, pulling out a folder from beneath the counter. She opened it up, thumbed through it hesitantly, and looked completely immersed in the task. He resisted the urge to pound his head into the desk, or take it from her. So he stood there…waiting…and waiting…

"Here you…oh, wait, that's not an 'R'."

…and waiting.

"Here you go" she moved the folder around, showing him the list. He let his eyes glide over it, finding his name in just seconds. He gave a little bored sigh, turning his head a bit to see who he was rooming with.

_Justin Gabriel_

Alex did a double-take, he couldn't believe it. There were little dots beside the names that had been randomly sorted to pair in each room, but there was no such dot beside either Riley or Gabriel. His lips parted in a little surprised gasp, but he tried not to let his utter shock show.

/It worked/ Alex's lips curled up in a smile, shock fading to joy /The only way this could happen is if he requested it himself. The last time was a fluke. Yes!/

Alex did a little mental happy dance, but merely smiled and accepted the keycard that opened up the room. He hadn't seen Gabriel since he'd iced his neck and given him that Gatorade.

"214, Mr. Riley."

"Thanks, doll" he shot her a wink "Can you tell me if my roommate's already up there?"

The red head's pale cheeks colored, her smile turning more dreamy, "Oh yes. Mr. Gabriel's already up there, he came in about a half hour ago."

"Thanks."

Alex turned to face the young roadie, the man was quietly catching his breath.

"Come on, kid, upstairs."


	4. Chapter 4

**The haircut is the same one Gabriel **_**actually**_** got after the Ricky Steamboat thing. It freaked me out at first, but I really love it now.**

**I don't know about you guys, but nothing gets me dancing like a dumb slut more than "**_**Cue The Pulse To Begin**_**". It's the theme song to the third season of **_**Queer as Folk**_**, and it's good song. Look it up, give it a listen. Imagine Gabriel and Riley. It's worth it.**

* * *

Gabriel waited with heavy anticipation. He'd been up in the room for almost an hour now, and he was getting anxious. He had already unpacked his clothes and put them out on the dresser, ready to share space with his new roommate when he came. They'd be in this city for three days, and he could really take the time to unpack his stuff. He was going through all the stuff that usually cluttered at the bottom of one's suitcase, deciding what could stay or not, deciding what things needed to be taken out.

Gabriel had turned on the TV for sound, but _CSI: New York_ was cold company compared to what he could have. He shuffled through his things, finding his small baggie of earrings. He tossed them onto the nightstand, using the opportunity to glance at the clock. He sighed, turning his gaze back to the suitcase. His hands, however, came up to once again touch his styled hair.

Against Wade's wishes, he'd dyed his hair a honey brown color. Afterward, when he was checking out the color, he realized he needed a new look to go with it. He'd caught the Divas after their work-out and had asked if any of them knew how to style hair. Gail Kim had offered to help him, she was a genius with hair. She had shown him how to scrape and spike up his hair, creating a mohawk effect more on one side. It gave him an edge, the spiky look one he knew he could grow to love.

Justin crumpled up a candy wrapper, turning to the waste basket. He lined up a shot like a pro-basketball player, even doing the commentary in his head.

"He shoots…" he announced, taking the shot with a flourish of his wrists. The little ball of paper and foil touched the rim, then fell in. He cupped his hands to his mouth, making the 'ah' sound of the crowd when they were roaring.

"And they go nuts!"

Gabriel was in the middle of a little celebratory happy dance when the door clicked, pushing open to reveal him in a rather embarrassing situation. He stopped his horrific version of dance, turning toward the door with blooming dread. Alex Riley was standing there, his stuff piled beside him. He was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk growing on his face.

Justin composed himself, standing up straight and raising his chin.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it" Alex half-lied, throwing his duffle into the room. He grabbed the two suitcases and the backpack, throwing them on the floor beside the desk. He let the door close behind him, studying the slighter man with a critical eye.

"You made the offer sound so tempting…" Justin cocked his hips a bit, trying to look seductive but scared to death he looked ridiculous "I had to take it."

"Look at this."

/Shit!/ Gabriel started to panic as Alex approached him with purpose, fingers clenching tightly /What am I supposed to do? Should I flirt? Should I play hard to get? God, is it wrong to want to throw him on the bed and let him have me?/

"Your hair…" Alex stopped in front of him, reaching up and letting his fingers brush over some spiky strands "I like it. It works for you. You don't have the 'dark haired angel' persona, you're much more…golden now. You're beautiful."

Gabriel dropped his eyes to the carpet, he couldn't believe his colleague was saying this. This was a man who he'd competed with for the championship, who'd taken the belt from him not a few months ago. The man he'd admired across the locker room for over a year, his fascination slowly turning into a wet-dream inducing desire.

"Thank you" Gabriel tried to smile it off "I bet you say that to all the boys."

Alex stepped closer, tilting his head as if he were going to kiss him. Gabriel tried not to whimper, he'd never wanted anything more than to have that contact.

"Just you, Angel" Alex pulled away, walking back toward his luggage. He grabbed his suitcase and tossed it on top of the dresser in the space that wasn't occupied by the other's clothes. He unzipped it, flipping open the lid. He turned back to the honey haired man. He raised an eyebrow, flicking his fingers at the suitcase.

"Where do you want my stuff?" he inquired.

"Uh" Justin cleared his throat, scrambling to get his sanity back "Just put it anywhere."

"Thanks, man."

Riley started opening the drawers, taking the left side of the drawers for his clothes. Gabriel shifted his stance, trying to think of something to say. He opened his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. Alex, on the other hand, was struggling to look busy while he waited for the slighter man to make a move. He wanted to see if the seeds he'd planted had born any fruit. He wanted Gabriel to _want_ him, to feel the same passion that had been woken inside himself.

"Alex" Gabriel started.

"Yes?" Alex interjected quickly, turning around to face the other.

Justin felt the words stall in his throat, but managed to get them out, "Are you hungry?"

Alex leaned back against the dresser, bracing his hands along the rim, "Yeah, actually. You?"

"Why don't we order room service on Vince's card?" Gabriel offered with a dimpled smile "I've got a copy of _The Lost Boys_."

"I've got my PS3" the brunette replied "We can play it on there."

"We could hang out here tonight" Gabriel continued hopefully "If you don't have any other plans."

"You make the offer sound so tempting…" Alex smirked, playing off the other man's earlier words "How can I say no?"

Gabriel dropped his eyes briefly, then gave the other a coy glance. Alex felt a shiver go through his gut, his sap rising. No sooner did it rise up then he put a clamp on it, pushing it deep down inside him. He closed his eyes, firmly scolding himself that this wasn't yet the time to claim Gabriel for his own.

Alex opened his eyes, shooting his own charming smile at the darker man.

"Let me hook it up."

Gabriel walked over to the phone, unable to suppress the wide smile that cracked his face. He couldn't believe he'd gotten a whole night away from Nexus (especially Barrett), and better yet - got to spend it with his crush. He felt all warm inside, for this was a huge step for them. They never got any time to explore these new feelings. They wouldn't get into anything really deep, but playing around was better than not getting a word in between commercials.

Neither knew that they were thinking the exact same thing.

**xXx**

They laughed for the two hours of _Lost Boys_, booing the bad graphics but cheering on the soundtrack and Kiefer Sutherland all the way. They'd half-devoured the sandwiches room service had brought up, just enough to absorb the two beers they'd had each. The popcorn they'd managed to get had only been munched until it'd turn cold, both complaining about how it tasted disgusting after that. Alex, ever the mischievous, had started a popcorn fight that had left the little fluffy snack scattered all over the carpet. They were both nursing their third beers, and after the movie ended they started flipping cable channels.

When they saw _Queer as Folk_ on LOGO, they both started laughing obscenely. They'd both watched it before, and found it one of the funniest shows on TV. Comfortable enough with themselves, they decided to put it on for noise. It must've been almost two in the morning, and they were getting that light-headed feeling that came when you got your second wind.

It was a special, and they showed the full version of the theme song _Cue The Pulse To Begin_. Gabriel closed his eyes as the first techno notes filled the air. The moment the breathy lyrics started playing, he stood up and set down his beer.

"Justin, dude" Alex began, lounging on the other side of the couch.

Gabriel's lips curled up, dimples popping in his cheeks. To the beat, his body started swaying. His back arched as he rolled his abdomen, moving his shoulders rhythmically. Alex observed this hungrily, the song picking up. With his golden hair ruffled, his eyes gleaming, his hips rolling obscenely…he looked like a siren. In a very Melina-esque way, Gabriel flourished his fingers and wrists around his body.

"Come, Alex, like this doesn't want to make you dance" Justin tisked, giving a slow spin with another roll of his hips "Join me?"

/Hell, why not?/ Alex sat down his beer, getting to his feet. They quickly pushed back the couch, giving them plenty of room. The song got heavier, and he couldn't stop his body from moving. They bobbed their heads, arms moving, feet taking them around each other and back again. They started to laugh, switching between exaggerated sexy or silly moves. They took hands, Alex spun his partner.

The world faded away, and it was just them for those few minutes.

**xXxxXx**

_Justin couldn't breathe. There was a hand around his throat, choking the life from him. There were more hands pinning his wrists down, crushing the delicate bones. His legs were held down, he couldn't even thrash against the force. He was flat on his back, desperately arching and gasping. He wanted to call for help, but all he got out were a few whines. More hands, more greedy fingers, started running over his bare chest and along his thighs. He tried to scream, but again - the sound wouldn't come. _

_And just like that, all the hands left his body. He coughed, managing to fill his lungs with air. He tried to cover himself with his hands, but he was naked and there wasn't much he could do. He curled into himself, looking around but finding only darkness. He couldn't tell if his attackers were still there or not. _

_A single pair of hands touched his knees, making him jump. A wave of warmth rolled over his body, soothing his abused flesh. He couldn't help but moan, the hands were gently creeping up his thighs. He slowly curled, parting his legs, inviting the muscular physique to settle between them. He let his hands feel out the shape of the man, he knew who this was - he just couldn't remember. _

_Lips brushed his abs, his pecs, the very base of his throat. He tilted his head back, drinking in the sensations like a man would lap up water. He moaned again, arching as a warm tongue laved at his nipple. The sound faded into a mild groan of protest as his hands were taken off the bigger man's chest, his wrists carefully criss-crossed above his head and held down with one of the other's massive hands. This was much different than being pinned earlier, this was done out of love. _

_Sweet words were cooed into his ears, soft lips bussing kisses across his cheeks and jaw, across his lips. He accepted the man and all he gave, parting his lips to allow the other to taste him. The kisses were loving, he'd never had someone be so tender with him before. _

"_Justin…_"

_Gabriel hummed in content, breaking the kiss. _

"Justin? You awake, man?"

It took nearly a full minute to pull himself from his wonderful dream, lashes fluttering against his tan cheeks. He gave a little groan, flexing his cramped legs out. He realized he was naked save for a pair of boxer-briefs that felt incredibly too small, the only thing covering him was a stark white sheet. He had an arm curled beneath the pillow beneath his head, the other by his hip. He was half laying on his side, feeling more comfortable than he had in a while.

Justin nearly jumped when he opened his eyes and found those strange dark, blue-shaded eyes Alex possessed looking down at him. Riley was sitting on the edge of his bed, a half smile on his handsome face. He had set a tray in the space between Gabriel and himself, a silver one with food on it. Justin inhaled deeply, lashes fluttering again at the delicious scent. Sausage, biscuits, muffins, coffee, and toast.

"Come on, Angel" Alex cooed, his hand coming up to pet along the sheet that covered his bare hip "Time to wake up. Breakfast is here."

"Breakfast…in bed?" Justin rasped in a sleep-thick voice, one eye still clenched shut from the sunlight that was pouring into the room "What is this?"

"I went down and got you some things I've seen you eat before" Alex shrugged, he himself was only clad in a pair of sweats and a dark green shirt with white letters that read '_I'm Sorry. I Can't Hear You Over The Sound Of How Awesome I Am'_ in block print. Gabriel saw this, and for some reason it made him laugh.

/That's a sound I could listen to forever/ Alex mused, his thumb stroking across the hipbone he could feel beneath the flimsy sheet.

Gabriel calmed himself, his mind on overload. He swallowed thickly, managing to sit up enough so he could look into the man's face properly. He could feel his heart at a runner's pace in his chest, but he didn't let his nerves stop him.

"Why are you doing this?" Justin asked, he'd asked it before and he hadn't got a answer "The candy, the attention, now this…what do you want from me?"

Alex leaned over the tray, getting right into the slighter man's personal space. Gabriel gave a soft gasp, but he didn't move away. Once more, he was sure Alex was going to kiss him. But again, it didn't come.

"What's wrong?" Alex smirked, wicked intent behind his eyes "Haven't you ever been wooed before?"

Gabriel's eyes went as wide as saucers, jaw dropping rather dumbly. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe let alone fight off the advance. Riley leaned in further, brushing a sweet kiss across his forehead.

"Eat up" Alex pulled away and got off the bed in one graceful move.

Gabriel slid down into the sheets, his heart ready to explode inside his chest.

Wooed?

**xXxXxXx**

That afternoon, once he'd learned that the house show tonight was almost all main card and that Nexus wouldn't be competing, Gabriel agreed to go with them to a gym to work out. It wasn't like he hadn't already been planning on doing it, he'd just wanted to avoid Barrett and the rest of the leering coyotes. He'd hung back while they spread out, some of the lesser Superstars there as well to fill up the building. A few of the new rookies, including Riley, was there.

Gabriel wanted nothing more than to join Alex over there, but he could feel Wade's eyes burning into him. Instead, he chose to take a corner for himself. He found an open barbell bench, and he decided it was far enough away from any member of Nexus for him to feel safe. He dropped his towel on the floor, setting his water bottle beside it. He sat down on the bench, thumbing through his iPod for a song he could get lost in. He gave a longing glance toward Alex, then chose _Cue The Pulse To Begin_ and clipped the device to his sweatpants. He laid down on the bench and started his reps, setting it for more than half his weight.

Gabriel slipped into a comfortable rhythm, losing himself in the routine.

Across the room, Alex was doing rather lazy leg reps. In truth, he had his head tilted back and was watching Gabriel work his tan muscles into shape. For who knows how long he played voyeur, but he knew when he finally snapped back into reality he had only done a handful of lifts and Justin was sweating around his collar and sleeves.

"Riley" Kaval gave a deep laugh, sitting beside the other doing arm curls "If you've got it so bad for him, why don't you go ask him to lunch?"

Kaval was wise beyond his years. He was one of those people who could listen, analyze, and give you back a straight, honest answer. No one could really hate Kaval, he was too neutral. Riley made allies rather easily, but he wasn't quite sure what side the older man was on. If he was on any side, that is.

"They're watching him, man" Riley's eyes slowly went from one Nexus member to another, and (of course) Wade was looking over to the younger man every so often "I wouldn't have a lot of time."

"It'd be worth it" Kaval inclined his head "Wouldn't it?"

Riley slid off the bench, throwing his legs over the side. He grabbed his towel, wiping at his face and neck. He took a quick swig of Gatorade, then got to his feet.

"Wish me luck" he muttered.

Kaval nodded, he hoped the other succeeded. The second season rookies had talked about it, and they had seen the looks Gabriel and Riley exchanged when they thought no one was looking. They'd also been warned by none other than The Undertaker himself to watch Riley, to be careful, that he was a master and wasn't one to be messed with. Sworn to secrecy, only Mark and the second season of rookies knew of Riley's fate as a master. They'd come to the conclusion on their own that it was best if Riley claimed Gabriel for his own. With even one member of Nexus gone, it would be easier to defeat the group.

In his own little world, Gabriel could feel the slight tremble in his arms that told him he'd have to take a break soon. He was lost in a fantasy, a continuation of the dream he'd had this morning. He knew he'd been dreaming of Riley, and he was okay with it. He ached for the other, to spend some time with him and hopefully let his brain get on board with what his heart was feeling.

Justin's eyes popped open when the weight was eased off his palms, nearly making him drop the entire weight. Alex was standing behind him, spotting him on the barbell. Those stormy sea eyes were alight with mischief, a matching smirk on his lips. Justin's face busted into a smile, he shook his head sharply and his earbuds fell out. He didn't care about anything at that moment, from his music still playing to Wade's curious stare…he didn't care about any of it.

"Alex" Justin breathed, the name like water on his tongue.

"Don't stop on my account" Alex tisked, slowly easing his grip until his palms hovered just under the bar "As far as Barrett's concerned, I'm just spotting you."

Justin gave a small, quick nod. He tried to get back into his routine, but it was hard when his heart was going double it's rate with the mere presence of this man. Alex dropped his head, making sure the growingly suspicious Nexus couldn't see he was talking.

"How 'bout you, me, and some lunch?" Alex inquired.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, rhythm faltering for just a moment, "Like…?"

Alex smirked, "Yeah, man, like a date."

Hazel eyes flickered over toward his stable, "Now?"

"An hour" the brunette offered "At the Steak 'N Shake down the street. No one will ever know if we're sneaky."

Gabriel didn't even pretend to think about it, "You're on."

Alex backed off immediately, trying to look indignant and offended. He made sure Wade saw him throw his hands up in exasperation, heading toward the shower room. Barrett turned back to Tarver, shrugging to signify the interaction must've been a fluke.

**xXx**

Justin couldn't believe this was happening, hell - he couldn't believe Riley's plan had worked!

They had both left ten minutes apart, but they'd met up in the parking lot like giggling girls. They'd taken separate cars, and Riley had insisted on making spy-sounds as he snuck around his car. He'd clung to the metal and looked around in exaggerated caution, a soundtrack of classic 'sneaking' sounds leaving him as he tip-toed to the car door.

The whole thing was useless, because Gabriel had been laughing obscenely loud the entire time.

They'd gotten to Steak 'N Shake with no problem, and once they'd been seated they knew they were safe. No one seemed to recognize them, which was both a relief and kind of hurtful for their egos.

At the moment, Gabriel was spearing a mouthful of salad on his fork and watching the other. Alex had ordered a big plate of fries and a thick burger, and he devoured his food with a gusto that could be mistaken for a dieing man. It was rather endearing, and Gabriel couldn't label it anything other than cute. It had been quiet so far, and he made his food last as long as possible to have a reason to hang out here with the other.

"What kind of sports do you play, Alex?" Justin asked, for he'd been admiring the man's muscular arms and wondering how one would get fit like this "Besides wrestling, that is."

This sent Riley into a pleasurable rant about his life. He had played football and basketball in high school, then onto college football - a quarterback, no less. He'd majored in communications, but it was all about the sports. His father was a sportscaster for ESPN, for real, and his mother had actually been Miss. Virginia.

Alex stopped himself suddenly, cheeks turning a dark apple red. He set down what was left of his hamburger, giving the other a sheepish look. He picked up a French fry, putting it to his lips.

"I'm sorry, Angel" Alex tried to smile it off "What else have you done besides wrestle?"

"I'm a model" Justin replied with a sense of pride "Every contest I've entered, I've placed in."

Alex's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, "Seriously?'

"Uh-huh" he raised his chin, his dimpled smile at full watt "I placed first in the Male Fitness Model Search in two thousand eight. I'm at my peak."

"Hell yeah you are, Beautiful" Riley blatantly flirted, getting a lash-veiled coy gaze from the other "You do it a lot?"

"Not lately" he replied, taking a bite of salad "Just when I need the money."

Alex nodded, slipping a few fries into his mouth, "What about your parents?"

Gabriel closed his eyes in grief, lightly stabbing a piece of chicken. He bit his lower lip, cracking open his eyes to watch himself idly spin the bite. Riley frowned at this, he brow furrowed. He'd obviously struck a nerve, but he wasn't sure how to pursue it. He reached out, cupping the slighter man's chin and raising his eyes until their gazes met. There was such pain in his hazel eyes, a permanent shadow.

"My father died my senior year of high school" Gabriel whispered "I had to leave home to live in the UK after that."

"I'm sorry, Angel."

"Thank you" Justin brushed his hand away, dimples showing again "But he trained me well. My grandfather was a amateur wrestler and a boxer. He showed me some moves as well."

"You're almost third gen, aren't you?" Riley seemed surprised and joyous all at the same time "That's amazing."

The waiter came by then, a handsome young man with dark hair and even darker rimmed glasses, "Can I get you gentlemen anything else?"

"Two Butterfinger milkshakes" Alex replied, holding up a peace sign and giving the guy a wink "Thanks."

Justin was surprised by this, but the waiter was already gone.

"I can't eat one of those" Justin pointed out.

"Why?" Riley teased "You afraid it'll go to your ass?"

That brought out a laugh out of the slighter man.

Alex shared the laugh, and they knew this relationship was going to last.

**xXxXxXx**

The next day, Miz scheduled a training session between him and his rookie. They'd gotten the arena earlier in the day, the techies were still scurrying around to set things up. While the chairs were only half finished and the fan wall wasn't up yet, the ring was completely set up. Jake was guarding the session, as was Jericho. He was sitting in a camping chair one of the roadies had managed to lug in for him, wide enough for him to have his baby curled in his lap.

Evan was watching Miz teach his rookie, perched on the blonde almost like a cat. He had an arm stretched across his master's chest, head resting on his shoulder. He wouldn't have looked so feline if it wasn't for Chris petting him like a kitten, through his hair and down his back before up again.

Jake stood by the ring itself, watching intently.

Alex's head snapped back, the older man hadn't pulled his punch. He staggered back into the ropes, holding his mouth and barely keeping his footing. He dropped to one knee, looking up at the brunette with a mix of admiration and annoyance.

"_That's _what happens when you botch a move" Mike stated, fists on his cocked hips "You didn't sell my sole kick. When you don't sell, or actually strike your opponent in the face - like your damn elbow did when we landed - that usually pisses your opponent off. I learned the hard way from Cena. He nearly knocked me out…_on camera_. You fuck up Jericho's moves, and he'll waylay you right in the middle of the match."

Miz thumbed at his friend, the older man just gave a little wave.

Alex nodded, getting back to his feet. He knew Miz meant well, and he wasn't one to talk back to a teacher. It was a lesson he needed to learn. With the threat of a punch to the face hovering over his head, he was much more likely to get the move right.

There was a bit of a commotion from the top of the ramp, and one by one The Nexus appeared. They were clad in their training gear, and once Wade saw who was in the ring - he scowled. Gabriel hadn't been paying attention and was sandwiched between Skip and Darren, he smacked into the black man when they stopped suddenly.

"Damn it, guys" Gabriel shoved aside the other, getting to the front.

Alex had raised to his full height, head tilted up in an intimidating stance. Miz walked over to the ropes, looking up the ramp with a certain disdain. Jake hurried over to the side of the ring with the walkway, he wasn't about to let these bastards anywhere near his master. Jericho eased his pet off his lap, striding over to stand with Jake as The Nexus started making their way down the ramp toward him.

"You're in the wrong place, Barrett" Miz barked, arms folded over the top rope "I've the ring for the next hour. Go find somewhere else loiter."

"We've got the ring next" Wade replied evenly, heading the group in their purposeful strides.

The master scowled, "You're early."

Jake bulked up, his scowl matching his master's. Jericho powered up his left, nose already scrunched in disgust. With a t-shirt on instead of his regular bulky suit, he looked much more intimidating. It showed off his thick biceps, which were flexing as he clenched his fists. Bourne was on his master's left, the three of them making a rather effective wall. Alex was watching beside his mentor, eyes seeking and finding his fallen angel.

Gabriel got to the front, biting the side of his lip when he saw Alex. Jericho and Miz were well known masters in 'Taker's court, and he wasn't about to start a fight with them.

"Wade, please" Justin managed to get in front of the leader, looking up at him imploringly and putting his hands on his chest to stop him. He batted his lashes, begging him with his eyes.

"Angel" Barrett growled, Riley visibly winced at the nickname "Move."

"We don't want a fight" Gabriel stood between The Nexus and certain enemy "Let's go wait backstage until they're done. It's not worth getting into a spat about, it's just a ri-"

Wade's backhand was solid and merciless, striking him right in the mouth. A little cry of surprise left him, his head whipping to the side. He clamped a hand over his mouth, stumbling like a drunk. Before anyone could even attempt to catch him, or at least steady him, he hit the edge. He hovered there for a moment, eyes widening in realization. He tipped over the side, taking the five foot dive off the side and landing smack on his back. He yelped like a kicked dog, unable to catch himself. He'd taken much harder falls, and he'd delivered his 450 splash from way higher up…but it had caught him off guard, and it still sent ripples of pain through his lower back.

Alex grabbed the ropes so tight his knuckles turned white. Miz saw this reaction in his rookie and found some meaning in it, looking between Riley and Gabriel with sharp eyes.

"I said _move_, Angel, do not get in my way!" Wade barked, glaring down at the younger man.

Gabriel instantly dropped his head, licking the single droplet of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, sir" he mumbled, slowly getting to his feet.

Wade gave a single nod, then started back off down the ramp. The rest of Nexus followed closely, wearing matching smirks. Wade stopped right in front of Jericho, Skip getting up in Jake's face. Skip may have had about ten pounds on the blonde, but Jake had more than three inches of height on the older man.

"You're really going to start something, Barrett?" Chris growled, looking up into the younger man's smug face.

"I don't know why you're so upset, Chris" Wade's tone was quite mocking "You taught me to stand up for myself, for my career. I'm just following orders."

"You _had_ potential" the blonde flicked his fingers "Now? You're just a waste of space in this industry. You and your little group are just a phase. Superstars like us will still have a job after your novelty's worn off."

As bold as any puppy, Evan looked Darren Young square in the eyes. The darker, bigger man was scowling at him.

"You're just mad because no one remembers any of your names" Evan smirked, looking from face to face of The Nexus "None of you. You're just 'Nexus'. I may be small, but at least people cheer for me and know who I am as a singles competitor!"

Wade snarled, surging at the younger man. Chris blocked him, shoving him hard and knocking him into Otunga. Nexus backed off as a unit, Jake and Chris had come at them like they were going to attack.

"Don't you ever _think_ of touching him!" Chris pushed his sub behind him, fire in his usually cool azure eyes "I'm fucking serious, Barrett."

Wade saw this, and he also saw how the other members of the Court were ready to jump in if they were needed. And Alex…the man looked like he was ready to jump the ropes and tackle him.

"You'll get yours, Bourne" Wade hissed "Wait and see. Smart mouthed brats always get theirs."

Evan watched Gabriel rub at his lower back, shuffling dejectedly back over to his group and taking a place in the back. He always wondered what a nice guy like Justin thought he was doing with a group of jerks like this. Everyone had seen the way Wade had just smacked him around like a beaten girlfriend, and that fall had been rather hard.

Poor Gabriel…he looked defeated.

"Fine" Wade spat, gesturing "Come. We'll wait for the ponces to finish their little lesson."

Wade led Nexus over to the start of one of the stairways, they settled around it like broody teenagers. Gabriel lingered a moment longer, shooting them an apologetic smile.

"Take your time, really" Justin tried to amend, but he withered under Jericho's hot stare. He shuffled towards his group, giving a last look over his shoulder.

Alex smiled at him weakly, mouthing the words _Are you alright?_

Justin smiled back and nodded, walking away with more confidence. With a conscious effort, he rolled his hips with each step, creating a rather enticing view. Alex tilted his head to the side, wetting his lower lip before scraping his teeth over the abused flesh. He couldn't stop staring, his cock stirring visibly inside his tight trunks as he thought of all the things he could do to that tight body. He could slam him into one of those metal chairs, throw those long legs over his own shoulders…he knew Justin would be flexible, he could bend him in half right there and thrust into that tight heat-

Alex jolted from his daydream by a pair of ice blue eyes, his chin had been grabbed and forced to look at his mentor. Miz studied his face, then rolled his eyes with a certain playfulness.

"Quit making sweet eyes at the enemy" Miz tisked, letting his face go. He leaned the side of his body against the ropes, hands folded on the top rope.

Alex smirked and shrugged, "I can't help it."

"I know you can't" Miz stated fondly, punching him lightly in the shoulder "You look like me eyeing up Jake for the first time."

Without breaking their eye contact, Miz reached down and his fingers immediately found his lover's soft blonde hair. He threaded his digits through it, petting him in a rather sweet way. Though he was still in intimidating mode, Jake let his eyes fall closed and accepted the attention without a moment of hesitation.

"How did you know?" Alex asked suddenly in a low tone "How did you know Jake was the sub for you?"

Miz raised an eyebrow at the question, but he felt very generous today and Riley had been pretty good lately. He considered it for a moment, looking down upon his sub. He tilted Jake's head back with a firm tug at his hair, revealing those sparkling sapphire eyes he loved.

"I just knew" Mike replied softly, looking to his rookie "One day I just started seeing him in a different light. I saw someone who I could love, who could meet all my needs. And then…I took him."

Alex's eyes strayed to Gabriel, who was looking rather miserable as he tightened the laces of his boot with Skip ogling his ass.

Gabriel was his sub, if he ever wanted one. There was no doubt of that now. The few times he'd felt the other in his arms…it had felt right. Hanging out with him at Steak 'N Shake, dancing with him, bullshitting with him…it all felt so perfect. It was why he worked so hard to make Justin laugh, to make him smile, to learn everything about him. Why he wanted to woo him…this was his sub. This wasn't a sex thing, it was never a sex thing. He realized that now.

"Taking a sub…is taking someone into your life…to protect them" Alex whispered, eyes glazed over.

Mike nodded slowly, "Yes."

Chris watched this interaction very carefully, seeing the reflection from one man in the other (and vice versa.) He could see all the similarities…maybe Alex was…

No, Mark would've said something.

Miz shook his head sharply, voice becoming much harsher, "But that doesn't matter! What matters is that we only have this ring for a little longer, so we have to make the most of it. Try your finisher on me. But this time, try not to fuck it up."

Instead of giving him any attitude, Alex just nodded absently like he could actually hear him.

In truth, he was realizing that the entire Nexus was his enemy. Wade was trying to get Justin isolated, make sure he didn't have any other allies besides their little group.

Alex had to get Justin out of there, before Wade could burn all his bridges for him.


	5. Chapter 5

_RAW_ _7-19-10_

"We're going to do _what_?" Justin all but shrieked, following behind his leader. He tugged at his tight Nexus t-shirt, the collar was choking him.

"We're going to show The Court its place" Wade repeated coldly, eyes straight ahead "Skip, do you know what to do?"

The bigger man nodded dumbly, huffing like a bull.

"Their places are at the top" Justin pointed out "As they should be. All the masters are main cards, you know this. We couldn't have possibly attained permission to attack one of them! If it wouldn't have been so damn entertaining, Vince would have fired us for attacking Cena!"

Gabriel had a point, but that didn't matter."We're not going after the _them_" the older man scowled "We're going after their boys."

Justin gasped sharply, "No, Wade…you know what happened last time someone-"

"Oh, not that again" Wade scoffed "Besides, they've got to learn sometime. Whores don't get special protection."

David's eyes slid over to the young South African, "No one knows that better than you. Right, Angel?"

Justin flushed, waving the script in his hand under Barrett's nose, "This says a _verbal_ argument. There's dialogue here! It never says anything about an attack!"

Wade smacked the script out of the younger man's hands, giving him a rather annoyed look, "Well, we're changing it! We have authority from Stephanie McMahon herself."

Justin paled at this. It was well known that Hunter, Triple H, had killed himself in his office a year ago. His wife and daughters had been asleep in the house, and apparently she was seen hysterically running to her neighbor's house and banging on the door for help once she'd seen his body. Rumor was…Hunter had harmed one of the subs in Undertaker's court. In the worse way possible, if the whispers were right. Since then, Stephanie had been against Court, in a more subtle way that wasn't quite an attack.

Things like this, for instance.

Gabriel started spouting every excuse he could think of, but moments later he found two meaty hands coming at him. One fisted in the back of his hair, the other clamping over his mouth. He struggled, but Skip's grip kept him in place. Wade turned toward him, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Just look pretty for the camera, little love" Wade pat the top of his head, degrading him "And follow our lead. I want you to earn your keep. Think you can do that, mutt?"

Gabriel's eyes fell to the floor, he nodded slowly. He gasped deeply when Skip's hands fell from his head, his heart beating a little faster. He followed obediently after that, trying to psyche himself up for what he had to do. He just couldn't think about it too much…yeah, that was the trick. He just couldn't think about the legendary Shawn Michaels or how they'd be beating up the one thing he loved above all others.

Nexus took their places hidden along the hall, ready to pounce once Morrison was in place. Skip went down the hall a bit, waiting patiently until Josh Matthews and the cameraman were visible.

Gabriel couldn't stop it, he could only pray for forgiveness.

Skip started his stalk down the hall, the unsuspecting Josh approaching him with a mic in his hand.

"Skip" Josh began in a near whisper, clearing his throat once the much bigger man had stopped "Skip, rumor has it that when Nexus shows up tomorrow night on NXT, there will be bedlam Do you guys plan to focus on the rookies…the pros…or both?"

John Morrison came around the corner, concentrated on wrapping his elbow in some ace bandages.

Skip sniffed loudly, then continued past Josh. The smaller man looked after him, wondering why he got blown off all the time. The cameraman followed the Nexus member though, so he caught the way he ran his shoulder into the walking Morrison. They whipped around to face one another, the bandage dropping to the floor. Morrison glared him down, refusing to be frightened by the younger man.

"Why'd you say to me?" Skip growled, the ravenette didn't back down "You better watch where I'm going."

John stepped closer, "Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

Skip met him, "Think yer some sort of hero for what you did last week?"

Slater prodded Justin hard in the back, "You better do yer damn job. Or you'll be sorry."

Gabriel believed him.

Morrison soon found himself surrounded. He glanced at the camera, then mentally counted out his enemies. This wasn't supposed to go this far, but apparently they had other plans. He saw Slater behind him, Skip in front. Those were the two he had to take down first if he wanted a chance to get away. After a long pause, he struck back - catching Heath in the mouth - then forward to crash his fist into Skip's thick skull. Morrison managed to take him to the ground, and was about to break away when he felt Otunga's arm wrap around his neck.

No punches were pulled, this was a street fight.

Gabriel tried, he really did. He wanted to follow Wade's order and do what he had to, but he froze up. The moment he saw Slater and Otunga hold Shawn's sub so Sheffield could punch the hell out of him, he froze up. He backed off the group, hand to his mouth in horror. He couldn't believe they were doing this! Wade was barking orders, and by those words - Skip picked the thrashing John up and threw him through the metal double doors that led to another room. He collapsed through them, landing on the floor with a sick thud. He groaned and tried to protect his head, but the Shaman of Sexy was no match for the entire Nexus.

"Stop…" Gabriel barely whispered the words, his heart breaking inside his chest. He couldn't explain why he was feeling so sick inside. Except…he felt like he was betraying The Court. And they'd been nothing but kind to him when he was Matt's rookie. He'd even shared a few laughs with their subs, who'd all introduced themselves and shook his hand. Jeff had hugged him on the very first meeting, telling him to feel free to ask him anything, for help or otherwise.

Jeff had shared his Skittles with him once…and he'd never felt more accepted into a group before.

And now…after collapsing from a swift punch to the mouth, Slater was nudging the pretty boy with his foot. Morrison groaned softly, slowly getting to his hands and knees. Wade glanced over as Slater made his attack, the cameraman locked on the red head so he didn't see the leader of Nexus scowl deeply. He nodded toward Young, who followed his vision and nodded back.

Gabriel found himself shoved firmly out of the way by Darren, going stumbling to where the camera wouldn't catch him in this next act. He didn't dare fight it, he could barely stomach the actions let alone join in. While Otunga and Tarver got one of the rolling, blue crates used for equipment ready…Slater picked the Shaman of Sexy up by his hair and kept him off balance.

In a gut-wrenching move, Morrison was tossed into the crate at full speed while the heavy box was pushed toward him. It struck his aching ribs, and he flipped right over it and landed with a moan of pain on the cement floor. He turned on his back, cradling his head, but could barely breathe - he couldn't fight them off. The camera's eye was focused on him, The Nexus crowding around him and glaring down at his battered body. Gabriel was still stuck in his spot when Tarver grabbed him by the base of his shirt and forced him to stand with them. His booted feet slid under the ravenette, and he felt his stomach churn.

The camera caught the sinister image, a little click signaling the live feed was over.

"See ya later" Heath spat "Pretty boy."

Morrison scowled up at him, though his eyes were glazed in pain.

"Come on, guys" Wade slapped the chests of the two men beside him, Otunga and Skip "Good job. Let's get out of here."

Led by the British wrestler, Nexus made their way down the hall. Gabriel hung back, slowing his steps until they'd turned the corner. Making sure to keep his feet silent, Justin crept back down the hall towards the fallen member of The Court. He slowly knelt down beside him, biting the side of his lip.

"I'm sorry, John" Gabriel couldn't find much to say "They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?"

"Justin?" John started to sit up, blinking dully at the younger man. He nodded, offering a smile, only to gasp. Morrison's hand shot out and closed around his throat, fire flashing through his usually dark eyes.

"You little traitor" John growled, but a twinge through his ribs made him release the other to cradle his abdomen. Despite the surprise attack, Justin put a hand on the older man's lower back and helped him lay back down.

"I know you must hate me" Justin sighed, retracting his hands once he was sure they weren't needed any longer "But for what it's worth…I'm sorry. I didn't know they were going to do this, no sooner than you did. I would've warned you."

"Fucking liar" the Shaman of Sexy spat out of anger "Just go. When I can get you on my own…or Shawn finds you…"

Justin winced, slowly rising to his feet, "I'll leave you alone. Do you want me to tell someone you're here?"

Before Morrison could tell the younger man to fuck off, Gabriel had turned his head and jerked like he'd been shocked. John sat up a bit, seeing that The Nexus had returned. Wade was watching him, enraged.

"Tarver! Young!"

The two men charged, making the South African shudder.

"Guys-" Justin held his hands up, palms out in surrender. Tarver reached him first, spearing him into the wall. He was swept off his feet, smacking into the wall loudly. He cried out, but Darren's fist in his face silenced any other sound he could've made. In almost unison, they buried their fists in the younger man's stomach. He doubled over, eyes bulging obscenely at the sheer force. Tarver grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the floor, he went without a fight and ended up sliding across the cement on his belly, arms outstretched before him.

Morrison crawled away, making himself as small as possible against the wall. He looked on helplessly, not wanting their attention turned back to him. He couldn't believe the way Nexus was treating one of their own. He'd believed, much like his friends, that Gabriel had betrayed them all for the fame and power that came with The Nexus.

Wade stood beside the fallen South African, facing Morrison. He scowled, driving the heel of his foot into the back of Gabriel's neck and pinning him mercilessly. A sound escaped Justin much like of a wounded kitten, eyes clenching shut as he accepted his fate. His body ached all over, his cheek stinging from the cool floor…but he didn't fight.

It would just be worse if he fought.

"Don't do this, Wade" Gabriel begged "Not now…I-I didn't do anything…"

"Exactly!" Wade barked, grinding his heel down into the nape of his neck "It's time you quit being so damn soft and grow a pair, Gabriel!"

Justin's teary eyes fluttered open, pure agony shooting down his spine. When he didn't get a response, Wade pushed down harder on the younger man's neck, making him choke.

"The next time, I expect you to participate" Wade commanded, not letting up an inch "I expect you to do what I tell you! If I tell you to attack, you'll damn well obey me!"

"Not if it's not right!" Justin managed to shout, crying out as the boot nearly cut into his flesh. Suddenly, the pressure released and he took great gulps of breath.

Morrison watched silently as Gabriel was grabbed by his hair and dragged to his feet. The younger man grunted and fought the entire way, clawing at Barrett's hand in hopes of release. He may have released a little gasp of horror when Gabriel was tossed into Sheffield's arms, but it was lost under the scream of disgust Justin released when his lips were taken harshly.

John couldn't believe this was happening right in front of him. Justin was screaming to be let go, tears already threatening to spill from his wet eyes. Skip wasn't listening, no one was listening to the pretty boy as he forced into the older man's much larger body.

"If you don't help" Wade spoke over the boy's pathetic sounds, the growling as he tried to push away from the other "Then Skip is finally going to get what he's wanted."

Gabriel's eyes popped open, tears leaking from his eyes without his permission. With a dark chuckle, Skip shoved his hand down the back of the darker man's tight trunks. He grabbed a handful of bare, fulsome ass and squeezed. Justin gagged a little, pushing at his chest with all his strength to no avail.

"Stop it! Let me go!"

Morrison flashed back to his own attack for a moment, remembering how helpless he was pinned over the seat of that limo. He cringed, but couldn't look away from the scene unfolding in front of him. Skip forced him to turn around, Gabriel's waist trapped by those thick arms as his back was pressed to his chest. He looked to Wade with wide eyes, silently begging him not to let this happen.

Wade scowled, "For the way you've been acting, I should let him have you now. And then kick your arse out."

"We gave him his warning" Otunga reminded him "It's only fair."

The British wrestler hummed, "Yes, I suppose it is."

Justin's lower lip trembled as he tried to keep his breath steady, "Wade…I'll help…I swear I will…don't kick me out."

"And what will you do to stay in?" Darren questioned, eyes gleaming with lecherous intent.

Gabriel shuddered, terror seizing his heart. Though it physically hurt him to do so, he parted his lips and let the words flood.

"Anything" Justin rasped "Anything you want me to."

This seemed to please Wade, the look on his face said that he was reconsidering the punishment. Gabriel tried to school his features into something akin to innocence. The older man seemed to give in, throwing a look to the others to tell them to back off. They did, giving the South African some space. Skip scowled, pissed that his fun was ruined again, but kept his hold tight. The leader took a step closer, reaching up to run his thumb across the curve of the younger man's cheek. His eye showed signs of reddening where Young had punched him, it would mostly likely blacken later.

Just when Gabriel relaxed, just when he was sure he was getting off the hook…Wade drew his hand back and gave him a sharp backhand in the mouth. It whipped his head to the side, golden tresses scattered across his forehead. Morrison winced at the sound it made, phantom pain gracing his own cheek. Slowly, after gaining back his senses, Justin raised his head.

John felt anger flare in his heart, there was a small split at the right side of the younger man's mouth. A little cut, just enough to release a single tear of crimson.

"Remember your place, little love"

Gabriel nodded dejectedly, he didn't want to upset him anymore by talking. Wade stepped away, flicking his fingers at the other man.

"We've got better things to do than teach Angel his place" Wade started to walk away, and one by one they followed him at an obedient pace "We've got other business to prepare for."

Gabriel hung back, resting against the wall and catching his breath. He looked over at Morrison, the flesh beneath his eyes darkening already. His cheeks flushed in shame, and he pushed away from the wall. He went to smile, but hissed and brought his fingertips up to his mouth. He wiped the blood away, trying to make himself look presentable.

Morrison watched Justin walk away, following the footsteps of his 'allies'.

"What the hell?" he said aloud once he was sure he was alone.

Something wasn't right with this, and it was about time someone found out about the shadows within The Nexus.

**xXxXxXx**

Later in the show, The Nexus was planning their third attack.

Gabriel strode with purpose between Slater and Tarver, who were both giving him dirty looks. He kept his chin raised, the make-up department had done a number on his face to make sure he was presentable. The trainer he'd seen had told him his lower lip would swell a bit and he'd end up with a black eye, but there was no other damage to his ribs or anything in that area. Not even a bruise.

/You can do this/ Gabriel repeated to himself, trying once more to psyche himself up for what he had to do /You can do this. Just shove him, that's all you have to do. You can do this./

"_Hey! I'm Evan! Wanna play Left For Dead II with me and Codes here?"_

Gabriel's step faltered, /I can't do this./

But they did. They came upon where Evan was talking with Sheamus, after his match with Randy no less. It was obvious he was hurting, the spray tan on his porcelain skin couldn't hide the reddening marks from the Air RKO. It had been a brilliant move, but it had been difficult on the young high flyer's supple body. They started to approach, the first one to see them was the Irishman. He took his place on the far right, almost disappearing off camera all together. He didn't want to do this, he had no reason to hurt Evan.

/It's not like I'm killing him/ Gabriel reasoned, watching Sheamus's lips move without hearing him /We're just smacking him around. It's no more than he can handle./

So Justin took a breath, managed to suck it up, and smacked the ravenette over the head. Evan flinched horribly, giving him a look from the corner of his eyes that nipped at the older man's heart. Before he could do anything stupid, Wade picked Bourne up by his neck and hauled him up onto the blue rolling container normally reserved for gear. These things were all over the arena, and they never seemed to be used for their intended purposes.

Wade started slamming the much smaller man against the container, screaming something at him. The world swam for Gabriel, he could feel a horrible migraine clawing at the back of his hand like a small creature. He put his fingers to his temple briefly, but the sharp look from Slater told him that signs of weakness wouldn't be tolerated. Evan was writhing on the metal, face twisted in agony. He looked like he was about to cry, and he was gasping like he couldn't breathe.

Once Wade backed off, Justin found another look shot toward him. He stepped up, lacing his hands in Bourne's raven hair before tossing him onto the floor. The smack of bare flesh off stone was loud, echoing in his mind much longer than it actually happened. He fell in place with his stable, schooling his features into cool anger but failing. Evan rolled onto his side, coughing pathetically.

Tarver fisted his hand in Justin's shirt, dragging him back away from the scene. It seems that Wade had told them earlier he might miss his spots, and the black man looked pissed that he had to baby-sit. Justin just obeyed, going off screen while Sheamus took his time to gloat.

And when they reappeared, and scared Sheamus…when Skip hissed and sent him running…he knew he was about to be sick. His stomach churned, and he pushed away from Tarver and ran over to the nearest garbage bin. It was huge, and he curled his hands over the rim and bent over it. Nexus watched in disgust as their most reluctant member heaved up all the contents of his stomach.

Heath wrinkled up his nose, "What's wrong? Does our little archangel not have the stomach for his job?"

"You're so dramatic, man" Tarver play-punched his friend "He's just a pussy."

Wade rolled his eyes at the unattractive gagging noises the young South African was making, "Leave him here. Let him rot."

Shooting looks between their teammate and the fallen Bourne, then filed out of the hallway. This time they expected Gabriel to follow once he was done upchucking, so they didn't linger to see if he would give his sympathy to their enemy. They were sure he'd learned his lesson.

Gabriel stood up, gasping and wiping at his mouth. His stomach was still clenching painfully, but he didn't have anything left to spill. He dry-heaved once, twice…then he calmed himself down. He wiped his mouth once more, then swiped his fingers across the side of his shirt. He turned around, knees still weak, and cracked his eyes open. He saw Evan still there on the floor, his chest rising and falling quickly. Sweat slicked his skin, some of his tan had started to run to reveal the porcelain skin beneath it.

Gabriel walked over and eased down onto his knees behind him.

"I'm sorry" Justin husked, wincing as he felt his raw throat protest to the sound "I…I didn't mean it, Ev. I didn't want to do this."

Evan's eyes fluttered open, but he didn't say anything. He coughed suddenly, small body jerking forward. Justin shed his Nexus shirt, folding it rather carelessly and stuffing it just under the younger man's head. He tried to comfort him, touch his shoulder, but Bourne only flinched.

"God, you don't know how sorry I am" Justin tried again, he sounded pathetic even to his own ears "I wish I could've warned you about this…warned anyone…but they wouldn't have let me."

Evan turned onto his back, staring up at his once friend with wide eyes. Gabriel bit down on his lip, turning his head away so he didn't have to face the kicked-puppy eyes. Moments went by, the pounding of his heart loud to his own ears.

"Let me take you to a trainer" Gabriel offered, swiveling his gaze back to look down at the man "Here, give me your arm…"

Evan seemed to comply, giving little cry as he was lifted from the floor and brought into the other's body.

Someone cleared his throat, "I wouldn't touch him if I were you."

Gabriel looked up sharply, eyes wide and glassy. He was sure he'd passed out, because there was no way he was seeing what he was seeing. It was _the_ Shawn Michaels standing there, in street clothes with his signature straw hat atop his head. Towering beside him was a very pissed off Kevin Nash, and flanking him were none other than The Miz. The once-flamboyant wrestler had his United States belt draped over his shoulder, his lips plump in thoughtful anger. Undertaker, who had been rumored to be here with Michaels but Justin had chosen not to believe, was there as well. He was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed.

The fiercest of them all was Chris Jericho…the look on his face was just short of pure ire.

Gabriel gently laid the smaller man back down upon the floor, resting his head on his folded shirt once more. His movements were careful, deliberate. Undertaker's eyes locked on him, not quite anger but something closer to disappointment and pity in his eyes. He exuded leadership, obviously he had been the one to organize this.

Gabriel leaned back, his hands skimming the stone. Oh-so-slowly, he eased back along the floor. He scrambled away from Evan at an awkward crab-walk, trying to put as much distance between himself and The Court as he could. Chris's eyes were positively burning into him, searing his flesh.

Right then…he feared for his safety.

"I'm sorry" Gabriel shook his head, half-crawling up a wall to get to his feet "I-I had to do it…I'm sorry…"

Justin ran, refusing to look back.

**xXxXxXx**

The bus rumbled lowly, the scenery passing by rather unmemorable and bland. The WWE vehicle was traveling along the back roads, they were heading to the next city where they'd be taping NXT. The bus was filled with the remaining season two rookies…that, and one Justin Gabriel.

After Titus O'Neill left, their bus was one-person short….one bed open. Before they were going to leave, right when they were filing into the bus, Gabriel ran up on them. He asked them -much kinder than one would expect- if they would mind him tagging along with them to the NXT show. Riley had spoken for his merit, and they'd decided rather quickly that they were okay if the smallest member of The Nexus stayed on their bus. But only, they agreed, under the terms that no other member of the stable came around.

Kaval had spoken up and asked why he'd want to stay with them when Nexus had their own private bus.

Justin had just shrugged, he couldn't give them a good answer. But they'd seen the dark violet streak below his skin, a dash of a black eye. And the little split in his lip had caused the flesh to swell in a rather attractive way, still dark from the backhand he'd taken.

At the moment, Gabriel was on the couch by the wide windows. His legs were folded up underneath him, arms crossed along the back of the couch. He had his cheek resting against them, eyes turned up to the sky. He'd never seen it more beautifully calm, the flowing clouds looked like they were dancing in a pink and soft grey symphony. The sun was trapped behind them, creating stripes across the sky.

Gabriel was lost in a world that seemed like it existed years ago, where it had only really been five months. A world where Matt had taken him deep into an arena, leading him by the hand and drawling words of comfort. Jeff had been trailing behind them, unsure about letting the young rookie meet everyone but not questioning his master.

"_Angel…this is John Cena, Orton, Edge…and this is Shawn Michaels."_

Gabriel had been a blushing, stuttering mess the entire time. He hadn't been able to look Randy in the eyes, The Viper was a fierce thing to behold. Shawn was a whole other problem, this was a man who'd been around for years and knew all the tricks of the trade. He was a legend, a man who'd seen it all and wasn't afraid to blatantly analyze the younger competition.

There had been a few comments on his looks, how obviously pretty he was, but no real ribbing.

Justin clearly remembered meeting Mark for the first time, The Undertaker. He was incredibly intimidating, much to tall and large to be real. He couldn't look him in the eyes, that is….until the man took his chin in the grip of his thumb and forefinger and forced his head up. They'd locked eyes, and he'd shuddered. Mark scared him, more than anyone else had. But then Mark had told him he was impressed with his moves in the ring, and he'd relaxed.

Gabriel was too lost in his thoughts to hear Alex come up on him, nor could he see the concerned look on his face.

Alex sat down on the seat beside him, throwing an arm along the back of it. He glanced out the window, brow furrowed, then looked back to the slighter man. He wanted to ask him if he was okay, but the words never made it past his tongue.

Justin sighed lightly, moving his head so his chin rested on his folded hands. He blinked rapidly, pulling himself out of his melancholy and his past. He couldn't completely resurface, not yet, not after being lost for so long. It was just long enough to form a sentence, but he didn't spare Riley a look.

"Things aren't very fair…are they?"

Alex smiled sadly, letting his hand stretch out and caress the curve of the other's shoulder blade.

"No, Angel… 'fraid not."


	6. Chapter 6

_NXT 7-20-10_

The Nexus was appearing on NXT…what could go wrong?

Alex hadn't gotten a chance to talk with Justin after Nexus had come in and swooped him up, so he didn't get to warn him about the Rumble that was going on that night. It was unlikely that Wade would inform him, and he didn't want his friend to be too surprised when he had to go in there and wrestle. The closest they got was when he came out for his match. He'd gone over and shook his mentor's hand, then paused to look to the slighter man.

Gabriel gave him a weak smile from the end of the row, and he'd let his gaze linger to convey a message.

_Be careful._

When his fellow rookies had come to him and proposed the Battle Royal, he _had_ paused then and reconsidered it. He didn't want to piss off the pros, but they had to prove themselves. Though they didn't wan to end up like The Nexus, they still wanted to show that they could hold their own.

**xXxXxXx**

_After The Show_

Alex should've seen this coming.

Alex slid on his boxers, freshly showered with his fear laying out along the bench beside his locker. He shook his wet bangs out of his eyes, blinking away the water droplets there. The locker room was filled with the sounds of Husky's belly laugh, he was talking with his mentor CM Punk and they were hitting it off. Shane had originally asked Cody to mentor the young rookie, but Randy had put his foot down on that. They had a child now, a baby boy barely three months old, who needed the full attention of at least one parent. From the rumors, Cody had privately declined the offer after his master's huge tirade over it.

There was a muffled roar, then the door slammed open.

"Where is he?"

"Shit" Alex muttered, shimmying into his jeans. He quickly buttoned and zipped them, hoping to get his shirt on before the storm hit. No such luck, Miz came around the corner and spotted him.

"Alex!"

There was a moment of pause. Miz stood there, glowering at the younger man and panting fiercely. The tension was thick, crackling in the air between them like electricity. His mentor charged at him like a jungle cat, pouncing before he could dodge. His shoulders were seized by the older man, he found himself forced backward and slammed into the locker. His back smacked off the metal, but to his credit - he didn't even flinch.

"I helped you! I _chose_ you! _You!_" Miz barked in his face "Over all the others, I picked you to be my protégé. And you go behind my back and plan _this_!"

Alex blinked at him, he couldn't deny this.

"I trusted you!" Miz shook him, jolting him against the locker almost painfully "Why would you do this to me? Did I do something to piss you off? Huh? You little ungrateful shit."

"It's in my nature" Riley stated, taking a few even breaths to keep his nerves "Don't take it too personally, Mike. If it were you…you'd do the same thing, and you know it. We're too much alike."

Something flickered in his ice blue eyes, but it was gone just as quick as it came.

"It's not about what I would do" Miz shot back "It's about respect. Something you seem to be lacking for your superiors."

"Oh_, I _don't have respect?" Alex spat "I have more respect for you than Bryan did! Than any rookie has had for their mentor! You're too busy being offended to see it!"

Mike's eyes widened, "Don't you raise your voice at me, Riley. I fished you out of _FCW_, and I will put your ass right back there."

"I'll come back around" Riley gave a smirk, voice filled with a bravado he didn't feel "I'm the Heavyweight Champion down there…what makes you think I can't carve my own place here? Who says I even need you?"

"_I _say you need me!" Miz's smirk was twice as wicked, fire replacing the compassion that once filled his eyes "My good word to Vince decides where you go. You need me, rookie. You won't be champion forever, and then you'll just be stuck where all smart-mouthed rookies belong…in the cesspool!"

It was ready to come to blows when none other than Undertaker himself appeared around the bend of lockers. He'd come to the arena as a courtesy to Nash, who'd told him that there had been some sub attacks by The Nexus. He'd feared for the fate of his two boys, but so far they'd been left out of it. Nash and Cena, his next two in line, followed him inside for back-up. Jack was there, accompanied by Evan. Ted and the Guns had followed their masters, and gathered by their fellow subs so they could take up a whole corner. The second season rookies started to whisper amongst themselves, the scene that they'd tried to avoid earlier was now the center of attention.

Neither Miz nor Riley saw 'Taker, and the blows came anyway. Alex tackled Miz around the middle, driving him back until he hit the opposite row of lockers. He didn't cry out, he growled and laced his fingers in a fist to drive down in the middle of the younger man's back. Alex grunted, grip loosening enough to get a knee in his chest. Miz flipped him, no sooner did he hit the lockers did he turn force him back against it. They grappled against the metal, features twisted in a mix of frustration and determination.

Mark strode over to them, taking both of them by the back of the neck and yanking them apart. They froze like cats, arching their heads and backs in hopes to relieve the vice grip the Deadman was putting on them.

"That's enough" Mark scoffed "From the both of you."

"I didn't start this" Miz glowered at the younger man, only as far apart as 'Taker's arms could stretch "_He_ did. Rookies should obey their pros, but he won't do what he's told! This twerp thinks he's _so_ much better than the others, like he's above the rules!"

Alex scowled, but he didn't dare speak in the presence of the Head Master. Only a few could mouth off, and 'Taker's youngest master was one of them. Orton, Cena, Shawn…and Christian, sometimes. But this time, Mark took the side of the none Court member and gave a hard look to his youngest. Miz blanched, the fire in his eyes was instantly doused and replaced with a rather pitiful look.

"Master 'Taker?" Miz whispered, brow slowly creasing as he grew more confused.

"You have to accept this, Michael" Mark rumbled "Masters don't work well together in this environment, you know that. This kind of tension is expected, but these actions can't be tolerated. You have to let it go, and let Alex be himself and do what he has to do."

The room went quiet, the masters in shock. Sabin gaped, nudging his lover in the ribs and whispering lowly in his ear about how he owed him five bucks. Alex nodded absently, still staring wide-eyed as he slipped the bill into his best friend's hand. Miz was gaping like a fish, eyes as round marbles. Once the shock wore off, color flooded his cheeks.

"You can't be serious!" Miz barked, slipping out of the Head Master's grip and stalking away. He whipped around on them, offense sketched in every line of his face.

"But I am."

"No, he can't be a…a…" Miz sputtered, completely befuddled "A Master? Really? Of all people, you think _he_ has what it takes?"

Mark didn't blink, not giving an inch to his youngest, "That's why you were so drawn to him. He's one of us, Michael, and we have to accept it."

Miz sputtered again, only this time he couldn't form any words. He wanted to protest more, he wanted to say that Riley wasn't a master and that this whole thing was ridiculous. But he couldn't, because he knew it was true. He'd sensed something about Riley the first time they'd met, something so similar that he couldn't help but claim the man as his rookie. He was strong, and Mike was sure Alex wanted the Gabriel kid as his sub.

What bothered him most was that with the addition of Riley was that he would no longer be the youngest, and that scared him. Had his novelty already worn off? Would he still be as favored as he was now? He finally looked into the older man's eyes, pleading with him.

The lines around Mark's eyes softened, and his lips turned up in a small smile.

Miz realized it was okay, and he knew in that moment that he wouldn't be treated any differently. Slowly, he composed himself into the regality that he always managed to carry. He slowly walked over, raising his chin as he approached his rookie. Mark released Riley, stepping back to give the two men some room.

"If you can forgive me…" Mike began, each word easier than the last "I can forgive you."

Alex bit the side of his lip, then nodded.

"Now shake hands" Mark stated, gesturing to the two of them "Man to man. Champion to champion. Master…to master."

There was a long moment of hesitation, the tension slowly melting away.

Miz stepped out, offering his hand. He tilted his head, giving the other a cool look.

Riley stepped up, taking the older man's and clasping it firmly.

They shook hands, accepting the other as they were.

**xXxXxXx**

Riley prowled the halls of the arena, a determined look on his handsome face. A house show was taking place after the NXT taping, and the place was still buzzing with Superstars and technicians alike. The adrenaline had kicked in the moment he'd touched Mike's hand, and it hadn't ebbed since. The fight, the screaming, the resolution, the handshake…all of that had shocked his heart into a runner's pace. He had one target in mind, and he wasn't going to rest until he found it.

Still clad in his ring gear and his Nexus shirt, Gabriel was actually trying to get a hold of Alex. He was attempting to call him, but no one was picking up. He paced along one of the back hallways, lips pursed and eyes filled with worry. He turned, ending the call when he got voicemail again. He started to dial the number he knew by heart when he happened to glance up, doing a doubletake when he saw none other than the man he'd been trying to contact walking toward him at a fast pace. He was bare chested, a pair of white-washed jeans low on his hips.

"Alex" Justin started to smile, then he saw the intense look on the bigger man's face "I was just trying to call you. I was wondering if you'd want to go out to the bar tonight. I'll buy."

Alex didn't say anything, getting closer with each step.

"Are you okay? You look like-"

Alex grabbed the dark skinned man by the nape of the neck and the dip of his lower back, forcing him into his body. Gabriel gasped, the others smooth lips sliding over his own and claiming them for a kiss. He lifted his hands up as if to fight, then melted into him like butter on a skillet. He mewed sweetly, eyes fluttering shut, letting his palms rest across the bigger man's thick pecs. His mouth was ravaged, his tongue demanding entrance and tasting every inch he had to offer.

Alex pulled away abruptly, leaving the other swooning and glassy-eyed. Gabriel rocked on his feet, lashes fluttering to a half-lidded gaze.

"Take off your shirt" Alex demanded.

Gabriel blinked at him, he wasn't sure he heard him right, "What?"

"I said" Alex took a step forward, making the other step back "Take. Off. That. Shirt. Do it before I rip it off you."

Justin jumped to obey, tugging the material up and over his head. He tossed it aside, revealing the bare skin of his torso. The deep 'V' of his hipbones was rather inviting, his black trunks hugging him enticingly.

"The rest" Alex insisted, eyes falling to the bands across his elbows and wrists. Justin obeyed him, looking to the other man's face as he slide off the wristbands. He started unlatching his elbow pads, letting them fall to the floor. He reached down for kneepads, but was grabbed by his arm and hauled into the other's body once more. He stared up at him, dark eyes alight with lust.

"Leave 'em" Alex drawled, a certain dominant gleam in his eyes "You're gonna need 'em."

Justin gave a sighing moan, desire sweeping over him as he was forced to his knees. Alex gazed down at him hotly, hand drifting up to lace in golden tresses.

"I want you" Alex stated, his tone made it clear that this wasn't up for discussion "And I'm going to have you."

Gabriel nodded eagerly, he'd been hoping it'd lead to this. He was nervous about this happening in a hall where anyone could pass by, but his submissive side told him to let Alex worry about this. Without being told, he leant forward and nuzzled the jean clad cock he could feel already hard for him. He gave a little sound of content, bringing his hand up to thumb open the button and pull on the flap to unlatch the pesky zipper. He looked up into Riley's flushed face, never once breaking contact while he curled his fingers in both the materials and tugged them down mid-thigh. The thick muscles bulged under his touch, and he couldn't help but lean in and buss kisses across the muscle.

Alex's thick, pulsing sex was revealed to his gaze, demanding his attention. He felt the hand in his hair flex, but he didn't need to be pushed. He kissed the tip worshipfully, moaning at the first taste of the man's pre-cum. He parted his lips, taking the hard flesh into his mouth as far as he could.

Alex tossed his head back, moaning lowly as he felt the man's throat flutter around his aching cock. It was wet, warm…just perfect, made to suck him. He could tell Justin was inexperienced, but passion made up for it all. He wasn't just milking his cock with his sweet mouth, he was worshipping it. The lust coursing through his veins was one he hadn't experienced before. Anything before that he'd considered good sex was pale in comparison to having Justin's tongue working magic on his hard flesh. He couldn't wait to see how the actual sex would be. Justin's nose brushed his pelvic bone, small wanton sounds escaping and sending delicious vibrations up his length.

Alex forced his head down as far as it would go, effectively claiming the slighter man's mouth for his own. He slowly eased him off, the other giving a small groan of dismay as his task was taken from him. He laid his hands on the bigger man's muscular thighs, trying to lean back in and taste him. He looked up at Alex, lips parted obscenely and glistening with pre-cum and saliva.

A fallen angel.

Alex urged him to his feet, keeping their lust-blown eyes locked. He ran his hand down from the soft spikes of gold to the sun-kissed flesh down his chest. Justin sighed in pleasure, eyes slipping closed just briefly to savor the sensation.

"Are you a virgin?"

"What?" Justin's eyes popped open, amazed at the other's boldness.

Alex's lips curved up in a smirk, "Are you a virgin, Justin? In this?"

Gabriel didn't answer right away, and that scared the other. He gripped the slighter man's shoulder tightly, forcing him around and pinning him to the wall. Justin winced at the sting of the stone on his back, but he didn't voice a protest.

"Have you ever had another man inside you, Angel?" Alex husked, crowding in on the other.

"No" Justin finally replied, voice low and shameless "I've never wanted another man above me. Not until now."

"Good answer."

Alex pressed up behind him, latching his mouth along the back of his neck and laving the skin with his tongue. He moaned at the taste, his hips grinding hard into the slighter man's ample backside. Justin gave a heavy sigh, eyes slipping shut as he felt the other's desire for him. Hands latched onto his hips, making sure their bodies stayed as close as possible, not giving an inch of air between them.

Justin couldn't believe this was happening. This was the stuff his fantasies were made of, the very fabric of his wet dreams. Things like this only happened in his imagination, and he was scared to death he'd just wake up hot and panting, his sheets sticky. But the teeth nipping into the nape of his neck were real, their sharp bites barely leaving a mark in his dark skin. He keened and thrust back against him, the bulge there all too real as well.

He knew instantly that he'd be this man's whore, even if it only meant this one time.

Alex's fingers curled in the tops of his trunks, tugging lightly. He wasn't asking for permission, but he was giving the sweeter man a warning to what was coming. Gabriel tried not to whimper, bracing the blunt of his forearms on the wall and dipping his head down in submission. Alex gave a wicked grin, though it couldn't be seen by the other. It could be felt when he clamped his teeth upon the bared flesh, locking his jaw until it nearly gave way beneath the force.

"Shit!" Justin arched like a cat, crying out as small shudders racked his very bones "A-Alex…oh God…"

There was a cool rush of air along his neck and the swell of his ass, his trunks yanked down to his kickpads. He gasped in slight surprise, but he couldn't stop his legs from spreading as much as the restriction would allow. He could feel the smooth, wet head of the other's length brushing across his skin. When he had a moment to tug down his jeans and boxers, Gabriel wasn't sure, nor did he care.

Alex sucked briefly on two fingers, wetting them just enough to keep the other from tearing. He snaked the glistening digits between Gabriel's smooth cheeks, stroking over the tight little hole he found there. Justin jolted against the wall, the sensation almost more than he could bear.

"Brace yourself" was all the warning he got before those fingers slid inside him, the sting making him whimper. He tried to relax as he was impaled, his back arching on instinct away from the pain. Alex's other hand settled on his hip, holding him in place briefly before rocking him back. Justin flushed darkly as he realized he was fucking himself rather wantonly upon his friend's hand, but he couldn't stop. The friction made him shudder, the tips barely brushing against that special spot nestled deeply within his body.

"Like that?" Alex purred, his voice nothing short of pure silk "Want more?"

Justin nodded stiffly, huffing out a harsh breath, "D-Don't make me wait."

Alex gave a growl, ripping his fingers out and getting the slighter to whimper in pain. The ache in his gut was growing, demanding he take what he knew was his. He pressed tight up against Gabriel, guiding his dripping cock to the other's entrance.

Justin buried his face in the back of his hand, gasping obscenely now with all that muscle pressed up behind him. He tried to relax, but the burn-and-stretch of being penetrated by that thick cock was too much for his virgin hole. He winced and whined, but didn't make a protest against it. He puffed out little breaths, trying to keep himself from falling apart as Riley sunk in all the way.

"That's it, Angel" Alex whispered into his shoulder, eyes mere azure slits "Take it all."

Justin scratched at the wall like a pinned a cat, accepting every last inch even as he felt a warmth inside him that told him he'd been torn. The endorphin rush coupled with the brush of his prostate made him moan whorishly, he couldn't care less how rough Alex was - he just wanted more.

Alex saw the blood when he pulled out, the muscles in his jaw tensing. But he thrust back in rather harshly, pushing aside his protective instincts for just a moment. He leaned in, kissing the slighter man's ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" Alex asked, for he really would if Gabriel demanded it.

"N-No" Justin replied, lower lip trembling "Please don't."

Alex knew in that moment he'd do anything this man wanted, stay or leave, all he had to do was ask. He'd give him his heart, his money, his life…if only Justin asked for it. So he continued, groaning as the velvet walls accepted and massaged his desire.

Justin pushed his hips back with every thrust, his hot breath washing over the icy cement wall and his own hands. Nothing had ever felt this good, the man he'd come to love so quickly pressed up behind him and taking his pleasure in his tight body. He cried out with each wash of pleasure over him, not even attempting to be quiet.

They could be easily caught, but Alex _dared_ someone to try and interrupt them.

Alex clamped one hand upon his lover's hip, the other circling around and grasping his hard length. Justin sweet little gasps made him moan, he'd never heard someone sound so sexy without trying. Justin was trembling, both could feel the sweet ache of orgasm building up in their groins. They could both feel the connection between, weaving itself stronger and tighter with every rock of their bodies. The brunette couldn't stop himself from scattering wet, loving kisses all over Gabriel's neck ad shoulders. The marks would linger, and that satisfied a primal urge inside him more than their mating.

Gabriel's features twisted up, a hand fisting in his hair and yanking it back over the bigger man's shoulder. He groaned at the angle he was forced into, but it seemed perfect to strike his sweet spot. Never once pausing, Alex bent down and took his lips in a kiss. He let out a little sound of surprised, but soon his eyes flutter shut and he accepted the kiss and all its passion. He pried one hand off the wall and fisted it in the other's hair, pulling him in deeper.

Alex's tongue dominated his mouth as he ravished his body, his sharp canines piercing his inner, upper lip. A small cut, just enough for the taste of copper to taint their intimacy. The way the other stroked him, kept his thrusts in sync with their movements, it was bringing him to the edge. His calloused thumb ran over the head, making him shake like a fall leaf in a breeze.

"Gettin' close, angel?" Alex whispered against his lips, punctuating his words with a rough drag of his teeth over the man's lower lip.

"Uh-huh" Gabriel murmured.

Alex let his eyes slide closed, mouth dropping open in a silent groan at the innocent sound. In one swift movement, he released the honey tresses and slid his arm along his shoulder blades. Justin yelped as he was pinned against the wall by the stalwart forearm, his other hand coming down to take a vice on his hip once more. His lower half was pulled back into each roll of his hips, leaving him vulnerable and open for whatever Riley wanted.

"You're mine" Alex growled, watching his sweat drip and mingle with the droplets across the deep caramel expanse of back "You let any other have you…and I'll kill him. You hear me, angel? You're mine!"

Justin moaned lowly, resting his forehead against the cool wall as clawed his way to the edge of climax. The sting of blunt nails in his hip told him he had to answer, and he gladly replied.

"Yes!" Justin cried, tossing his head back and letting loose a string of words foreign to Riley's ears before continuing in English "Yours, 'Lex…always yours, only yours. Your lover, your friend, your slut…whatever you want, I'm yours!"

Alex doubled his efforts, eyes nearly black with desire as he piston his hips for his climax. But he kept his sweat-slick hand gliding over the slighter man's aching desire, hoping to get him to reach the edge first. He made sure his cock brushed that spot inside him on almost every thrust. He could feel the tremors of climax approaching his love, and he couldn't wait to feel it around him.

"Ah!" Justin chomped down on the side of his lip, but he couldn't stop the sounds from escaping "Alex, I'm…I-I'm…"

"Go ahead, baby" Alex panted, his pace never faltering as he too felt the first tingles of his own orgasm "Let me feel it."

Justin obeyed, barely stifling a scream as stream after stream of hot essence stained the wall. His hips pumped into Riley's hand, gasping 'Alex' over and over as ecstasy washed through him. His eyes rolled back into his head, muscles slowly melting into hot magma as he finally free-fell off the edge.

"Fuck!" Alex grunted, the sensation of those tight walls fluttering around his cock proving too much for him. He gave a few more deeps thrusts, they turned shallow as he finally poured forth himself into the other. He gave a lazy grin, hips still rocking as he claimed every inch of Gabriel - what belonged to him.

After nearly a minute of shuddering and soft moaning, Alex pulled back and slipped out of the man's warm body. He made a face as the cold air brushed his still-stiff length, tugging back up his jeans. He looked around to find his shirt, but he remembered that he'd already shed it in the locker room before he'd come. His eyes strayed back to his new lover, sympathy filling his eyes at the sight - but not regret.

Gabriel had his forearms braced on the wall, chill bumps all over his back and thighs. His head was drooping, his knees trembling like they'd give out any moment. His trunks were still down around his thighs, exposing the firm curve of his cheeks.

A sudden protectiveness washed over him, and he found himself stepping forward and grabbing the edges of the trunks. He pulled them up to his hips, letting his hands linger there to feel the heat and the shiver at his touch. He pulled Gabriel back into his arms, burying his face into his neck and pressing their bodies close. Justin smiled, keening into the embrace like a little kitten.

"Come back to the hotel with me" Alex offered, nose brushing the skin just below his ear.

Justin turned around, looking up at the other with nothing but love and respect in his eyes. He nodded, looking like a lost puppy. Alex couldn't help but reach up and cup his smooth jaw, running his thumb up across his chin to his lower lip. After just a moment of hesitation, he brushed their mouths.

It was a sweet, chaste kiss…

But the nibble to his lower lip told Justin that this was only round one.

**xXxXxXx**

_Later That Night_

Alex was glad he'd gotten a suite, the king sized bed had really come in handy. He was stretched out on his back, his chest slick with sweat, his hair damp with it. He was panting out content sighs, still on a high from his last orgasm. His eyes slid open to half-mast, finding his lover kneeling at the end of the bed giving him his warmest bedroom gaze. There was a lovely flush on his cheeks, all that silky bronze skin exposed with his nudity. They'd had two rounds since they got back from the arena, since that first rough fuck. He'd managed to coax and stroke two more orgasms from Gabriel's sinuous body, and he'd sure found his own pleasure in all that wanton abandonment.

Alex crooked a finger at him, urging him closer. Justin smiled in relief, he hadn't been sure where his place was. He crawled on all fours up to the other, curling himself along his side. He looped an arm around his waist, tucking his head in the crook of his arm as it wrapped around his shoulders. Maybe they were _technically _cuddling, but neither cared in this moment. They simply laid there, trying to catch their breath and enjoying each other's presence.

Alex drew in a deep breath and turned his head toward the other, golden tresses tickling his cheek, "Why are you in Nexus?"

The question threw him for a loop, "What?"

"It just doesn't seem like something you'd willingly agree to" Alex replied honestly.

Gabriel took a few moments to think it over, he never really let himself think about it. Joining Barrett had always made him sick inside, so he'd just pushed it to the back of his mind.

"It's my only way" Justin started, voice thick with emotion "I want this so bad, the WWE is my chance at a real career. Ever since my father passed away-" at this, he closed his eyes to hide the pain in them "-I knew I had to do anything I could to make a name for myself. So I moved away from everything I knew, just to get here."

Alex sighed, he'd been afraid of this. The desperation the young man was feeling could only lead him down a path of mindless sex and abuse by the older stars. He cringed to think what would happen to him if left unprotected. Then his thoughts drifted to The Undertaker, the formidable man's offer was still fresh in his mind. He rolled onto his side, bracing himself on his elbow while pushing his lover down into the sheets. Gabriel made a sound of protest, but instead blinked up at him with those innocent hazel eyes.

The eyes of sin.

"I have a proposition for you" Alex stated cryptically "A way for you to be in the WWE, and be protected. You'd have to work hard, but you'd get pushes."

Justin gaped at the offer, then snapped his jaw shut. He wet his lips, trying to gather the right response.

"What's the catch?" was all he came up with.

"You'd be mine, and only mine" Alex hovered over him, eyes burning into the tan flesh as he took his turn trying to find something to say "You'd be my…I'd be your…"

"Master" Justin nearly moaned the word, lashes fluttering. Alex's eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head at that one endearment, but he quickly shook it off." 'Taker offered me a place in his court" Riley whispered "But only if I wanted it. I'd have to prove myself, but I believe he'd let me in now if I made the right phone call. And you could be mine, and you'd get to stay in the WWE."

Justin's eyes sparkled at the prospect, a dreamy smile curling his lips.

"I could give you everything, the world on a silver platter" Alex confessed, reaching up and stroking through the golden spikes "I'd give you anything you asked for. My beautiful angel…"

Alex leaned down, bussing their lips.

"You can ride to the top" he quoted against the boy's lips, staring into his dark eyes "But you can't ride on my cock."

Justin was shocked by the blunt words, but he nodded in understanding. He knew he'd have to keep working his ass off to stay in any place he got into. He wasn't expecting a free ride, by any definition. Gabriel curled into the bigger man's body, rubbing his smooth cheek across the muscular pec.

Alex threaded his fingers through his new lover's hair, a pang of guilt afflicting his heart. Was he forcing Justin into this? Was he no better than Wade? This young man was desperate, and here he was offering a solution to all his problems. Was he taking advantage of the situation?

"I care about you, Alex" the South African sighed "And I trust you."

Alex smiled, letting his eyes fall shut. No, he wasn't taking advantage. Justin cared about him just as much as _he_ cared about _him. Justin wanted this, wanted him, and wanted this career._

"_You have to quit The Nexus for this to work" Alex stated, there was no wiggle room on this._

"_Okay" Justin replied easily, ready to do whatever was needed for him to stay by Alex's side. _

"_A kiss" Riley tilted the darker man's head up with the crook of his finger, gazing into his eyes rather sweetly "To seal the deal."_

_Justin leaned up and took the man's mouth, promising him his life._


	7. Chapter 7

/I can do this/ Justin assured himself, pacing the length of The Nexus locker room /I can completely do this. I just go up to him and say-/

"Wade, I can't be apart of this group anymore" Justin rehearsed out loud "No…I need something more professional."

He straightened to his full height, tilting his chin up, "Wade, in all good conscious - I can't continue with this stable. I resign."

Justin deflated at that, scrubbing his palm over his eyes. He had decided to hide in here until he'd come up with something that was at least presentable. He didn't want to run into them, and since they were out and about - this seemed like the most logical place.

"Okay, okay" Justin gestured widely with his hands, frustrated with the whole situation "I just have to tell him straight up. He'll get mad, but…"

Justin recalled the clear look in Riley's eyes when he told him that he needed to quit Nexus, and with that - he knew he could do this. He walked over to the mirror, letting his fingertips dance over the intricate spikes of his styled hair. It was a nervous habit of his, messing with his hair when he was better to leave it alone. He slapped his hands down against his legs, determination flooding his face. He had to get this over with, his nerves were getting the best of him.

Justin turned toward the door, making sure every step was with confidence. He held out his arm, ready to pull open the threshold and go out to face his fears.

The door slammed open in front of him, making him flinch and jerk back a few steps. Before he could say a word, a flood of black and yellow had filed inside, the door slamming shut behind them. It was (of course) his teammates, returned from their meeting. They were dressed in their ring gear, Nexus shirts proudly stretched across their chests. They shuffled past him, Skip giving his usual pinch and slap while Heath glared away. The rest merely ignored him or quirked an eyebrow at his stalk-still stance. In moments, they were going through the motions of stripping off their gear and changing into their street clothes.

"Close your mouth, Angel" Wade snapped half-heartedly, tugging his shirt over his head "Before I decide to fill it properly."

Justin snapped his mouth closed, though he had paled some.

Otunga snickered at the smaller man slipping his armbands down his massive biceps.

"Listen, guys…" Justin began, getting most of their attention seeing as he never spoke up when they were around "There's something I need to tell you."

"Are you gonna go on about how we're doing wrong again?" Heath scoffed, raking a towel through his damp hair " 'Cause it's gettin' old, Angel."

"No, you guys are doing great and everything" Justin scrubbed his hand down his arm nervously "It's just…I can't be apart of it again."

Tension thickened the air in the room, the dark skinned man swallowed hard to adjust.

"What did you just say?" Wade hissed, taking a step toward the smaller man. Justin took two back, hoping to keep this at a civil distance.

"I said I'm done" Gabriel replied, keeping his eyes lowered "I'm resigning. You guys will be better without me, I'm sure. All I'm doing helping you out, you won't have to deal with me anymore."

Before Justin could spit out anymore pitiful lies, he was seized by the collar and tossed backward. He managed to keep his footing, but not before giving an unmanly squeak.

"You think it's that easy?" Wade sneered, getting up in the boy's face "Do you think you can just _waltz_ out of this group?"

"Come on, Wade" Justin mumbled, trying not to look him directly in the eyes.

"Answer me!" Wade barked, jolting the younger man against the wall "Did you think it'd be so easy!"

"I'd hoped so!" Justin replied angrily, finding a bit of his voice "I didn't want to do this from the start! I wanted out the first time you attacked The Court. If you let me go, it'll be easier on both of us!"

"You think it's been hard?" Wade leant in, making the younger man cringe "I haven't even _begun_ to make it hard for you."

Justin scowled and tried to pull away, but found he couldn't move. He watched horror as his teammates started to crowd around the two of them, blocking the exit from view. He looked to Wade, the man was half naked as it was…they all were. It wouldn't take much effort to-

"No!" Justin scrambled from the wall, pushing furiously at Wade. He managed to get around his leader, but Nexus firmly blocked his way. He tried to all but crawl over Heath, clawing at his pale shoulders in an attempt to get past him. He cried out when Skip's arms wrapped around his waist, yanking him off the ginger. He kicked wildly, his ring boots barely skimming Young's thick chest.

"Keep fightin', pretty boy" Skip chuckled, easily lifting the boy around and turning to face Wade "Where do you want 'im?"

Wade gestured towards the circle, "He is being a bit difficult, a little tough. Let's…_tenderize _him. Does that sound fitting to you lads?"

He was met with a circle of grins, affirming the idea of torturing their little angel.

"Let me go" Justin wiggled out of the man's arms, getting his footing. He whirled on Skip, glaring and clenching his fists. He was ready for a fight, he wasn't going to go down like some bitch. He'd prove to Alex he was worthy, he would prove it to all of them in the process.

That is until someone got a fistful of his hair and yanked him backward, he lost his footing and couldn't help but comply. It was Otunga, his breath bathing the younger man's cheek. Justin tried to pull away, but his roots protested.

"Who wants the first hit?" David asked, looking towards Slater "You?"

"Yeah, _me_" was all Gabriel heard before he got an eyeful of red hair, then a fist in the stomach. He coughed, all the air rushing out of him. An uppercut to the jaw cut off any protest he had. He couldn't stop Otunga from tossing him forward, right into Young's knee. His ribs throbbed and protested, making him stagger when he was pushed back. Wade backhanded him, nearly busting his lip.

They continued like this, forming a solid circle around the young man, taking turns raining blows upon his body. At one point, Skip held his hips suggestively as Darren ripped the shirt from his body, much to the screaming protests of Gabriel. No amount of protest worked, not even when he tried to hit back. He managed to land bruising blow to Tarver's shoulder, but received one in return that was twice as hard. He didn't want to give up, he wanted to keep fighting, but he could feel his energy being sapped away. His body ached, more than it ever had.

Justin wasn't sure what was in store for him, but by the heavy lust growing in the room - he was sure he was about to find out.

**xXx**

"Are you sure?"

Mark's lips quirked, humored at the sound of his old second's defeated tone. When he'd called and told him about what he planned to do, Shawn had flipped out. It had taken the Deadman twenty minutes to coax him out of his anger and into a state of compromise, to convince him that this wasn't the end of the world. Even now, he sounded skeptical.

"Yes, Shawn…I'm sure" Mark repeated for the fourth time, amused at the behavior.

"But that muscled up meat-head brat?" Shawn drawled "Really?"

"Yes" Mark sat back in the plush chair he had picked out for his dressing room "I think he has great potential."

"Yeah, but he's so much like Mike" Shawn protested, a voice in the background asked if he wanted anything on his pizza "Just the usual, sweetheart."

Mark raised a brow, "You have John there with you?"

"What can I say?" he could almost see Shawn shrugging "I love to have my treasure with me. Now, about this Other Miz…"

"What's wrong with a having another Michael?" the Deadman inquired "He's much less flamboyant than he used to be. One would say he's gotten quite serious, very adult."

"Yeah, that was probably our fault" there was the soft shuffling sound of Shawn rubbing the back of his neck "We forced him to grow up pretty fast."

"He may be our baby master, but we taught him to be a big boy" deep down, Mark regretted the loss of their sparkly master and his playful nature. Now he was more reserved in public, though he had kept his foot-in-mouth quality and his tendency to talk smack. He kept his style, but there was something different now. Something they couldn't place.

"Besides…" Mark shook off the nostalgic feeling "Michael's one of the hardest workers in the industry. What's so bad about having another person with that work ethic?"

"Okay, you got me there" Shawn sighed "If you're sure, cause it's up to you…"

"He has that something special the others didn't have."

Over the line, Shawn winced at the thought of the few guys Mark had tried to bring into the fold. They were just test runs, not trusted with anything more than the opportunity to prove themselves. All of them had failed, they hadn't lasted more than two weeks under Undertaker's watchful eye.

"I believe you."

Mark looked toward the open doorway of the personal shower room, smiling fondly when he saw his little punk emerge in nothing but a towel. Mark tilted his head, watching his prince bend over and shake the water from his raven tresses. Phil straightened up, the piercing in his lower lip glinting with his smile, face obscured by the inky locks.

"I have to go" Mark told his best friend "I'll talk to you soon, tell you how it went. Keep in touch, will you?"

"Can't promise anything, 'Taker" but the humor was there.

"Bye."

Mark clicked the phone shut, tossing it gently upon the desk and letting it sit where it wanted. He stared shamelessly as his lover padded over to the vanity, where their duffle bags were. His nose crinkled up at the sight of the burns, there…soon to be hidden by tattoos, if his lover had his way.

"Get dressed, princeling."

"Any particular reason?" Punk inquired, grabbing his duffle bag and unzipping it with a flourish.

"We need to go meet Riley after the show" Mark replied "We need to extend the olive branch in front of the entire court. Who's here?"

Punk's olive eyes went to the ceiling, brow creased, "Christian's here because Edge is in the middle of a _RAW_-_Smackdown_ change, you know how they like to dark match together. Matt and Jeff are here at Adam's request, they've got box seats. The only ones on _RAW_ who aren't here are…Randy, Cena, and Ted. They flew out right after the show to see Cody and the baby. Nash and the Machine Brats are still in Michigan, Alex is still recovering."

"Right" Mark winced, recalling the nasty fall Shelley had taken on live TV a week ago. They'd feared a concussion, so Nash had insisted he take his angel home and coddle him. His devil had followed, Sabin wasn't going to be left behind when his lover was obviously hurt.

"But Chris, Edge, Miz…they're all here" Punk pulled a pair of jeans, a band shirt, and a hoody from the bag.

"Good" Mark nodded "Text the boys, tell them to meet me here."

"Can do" Phil replied, towel slipping from his hips. He smiled to himself, wiggling his hips a bit as he faced away from his master. He dug through the bag for boxers, hearing the Deadman rise from his seat and stride across the floor. He played innocent, that is…until he felt broad palms brush across his waist, long fingers fanning out across his hipbones.

"Maybe they can wait" Mark whispered into his ear "For just a few minutes, at least."

Phil smiled, agreeing with a moan.

**xXx**

"Fucking quit it!" Justin yelled, Otunga and Skip manhandling him toward the benches. He kicked hard, but they kept a solid grip on his arms. His feet found no leverage in the air, he wasn't close enough to the lockers. There was just one bench, out in the open, made for changing…but he had a feeling he'd get personally acquainted with an unintended use of it. He screamed as many obscenities as he could recall, some converting into African.

Otunga took control, dropping the tan skinned man to his knees. Justin tried to stand, but the meaty hands clamped down on his shoulders stopped him. He braced his hands on the bench, resisting the push to bend over it. They crowded in again, Young helping his stablemate in trying to force Gabriel's submission.

"No!" Justin yowled, putting all his strength in keeping his body off that bench (he knew it'd be his undoing) "You can go to Hell, I'm not letting you do - agh!"

Tarver had taken his belt off his pants, letting it hang loose for a moment before slapping it down across the slighter man's knuckles. Justin cried out in agony, his elbows buckling under the pain. His bare chest scraped against the edge of the metal, the cool of it soothing his aching ribs just for a moment. A hand laced in his hair, he looked up to see the grinning face of his rival Heath. The ginger was kneeling on the other side of the bench, obviously enjoying this.

Heath dragged him further over the bench, Gabriel's arms falling over the other side and catching on the floor. He hated the vulnerable position he was left in, knees spread on the tile floor and exposing his simple trunk-clad bottom. Though he squirmed and pushed, his hands were almost useless. The skin was broken across the knuckles, a red welt raising on his skin.

"Would these be useful?" that was Darren, somewhere behind him, sounding smug.

"Oh yes" Wade seemed please, apparently accepting what Young offered.

Justin jumped when something cold and sharp touched the side of his thigh, gliding up the sensitive skin.

"Stop" was all Justin could utter, the taste of his blood in his mouth making him sick. His cheek and jaw were tender, making his speech more difficult and almost painful. He whimpered when he felt his spankies give way, the snip of scissors audible.

"Who gets 'im first?" Skip asked, anxious as ever.

"Cool it" Otunga put a hand on his friend's chest, flashing him a grin "It should be Wade, definitely. He's got dibbs anyways."

Skip grunted, but he didn't sound too happy.

"Ah, don't get mad, Skip" Wade clapped his shoulder in a friendly way "How 'bout this…you get his mouth first."

Justin gagged, the thought of having either of them in his body was nauseating. Heath laughed right in his face, his hands going from the African's hair to his biceps. With this, he kept him pinned over the bench and still. He winced when the torn material of his spankies were ripped away, finally exposing all of him to their hungry gazes. Gabriel tried to keep his eyes clenched shut so he didn't have to see Heath's smug face, but his mind wasn't on his side - he could perfectly picture them standing around, licking their chops, readying to do what they've wanted to do since day one.

The soft zip that met his ears told him someone was getting ready faster than the others. He prayed someone heard his screaming, but he couldn't hope for miracles. Not now, when God seemed to have abandoned him.

/If I can get through this…/ Justin sniffed hard, refusing to let any tears fall /I can get through anything./

Something hard and damp brushed his cheeks, his eyes popping open and seeing the smirking face of Heath. He knew instantly what it was, and his mind couldn't take it.

"For the love of God!" Justin screamed, pulling at the ginger's grip on his hands and bucking away from the sensation "Stop it! Mercy, Wade! Please!"

"None" Wade growled, digging his palm into Gabriel's back with one hand while the other guided his cock toward the waiting hole "Now hold still, angel. We're about to give you a lesson you won't soon forget."

"Get the hell off me!" Justin's angry protest turned into a strangled scream as he was ripped into, his entrance giving and tearing under the force of the Nexus leader. He tried to rear back and dislodge him, body tightening up and only intensifying the pain. Wade's hand glided up to the back of his neck, keeping him bent over with a hard vice at the nape. The only saving grace he could find in this was that he was still loose from his night with Riley, keeping him from tearing dangerously. It hurt worse than any pain before, more than his first round with Riley - that's for sure. It was like a fire in his insides, even if Wade was smaller than his lover.

Gabriel took pride in that, this bastard was only half the man his Alex was.

Justin's ears were full of the mocking snickers and grunts of Nexus, he could feel their heat filling the air and in turn - his lungs. He could feel the tile biting into his knees, he knew soon it would cut the skin.

"Hey."

Justin lifted his head, coming face to face with Heath. The man was close, so close he could smell the mint of his breath, see the fainter freckles beneath the prominent ones across his nose.

"If it's any consolation" Heath sighed, leaning in so close their noses brushed, just for a second "I don't want anywhere near your skanky ass. They can all have their turn…just know you won't get the pleasure of my cock, whore."

Justin sneered, a hard thrust from Wade sending him straight into Heath. Their lips touched, Heath's eyes widening at the contact. Gabriel smirked as much as he could through the pain, pulling back and realizing he'd bit his lip on Barrett's initial thrust. Heath cried out when he was doused in a weak spray of blood, the younger man spitting it at him. The fine droplets mingled with his freckles, stray tresses sticking in the mess. He didn't let go of the other, merely cringing before slowly opening his eyes.

"Everyone wants me, bitch" Justin knew his voice was strangled and pathetic, but it made him feel better "Deal with it."

"You little slut!" Heath let go of him long enough to draw back his fist and pop him in the temple, making Gabriel's vision double for a moment.

Wade smirked at the exchange, closing his eyes as he enjoying the sensation of finally dominating the little cock tease. The sprinkle of crimson across Heath's face showed Gabriel's pain, that he was plenty tenderized from their little session earlier.

"Take five, Slater" Tarver pushed the red head out of his way. The smaller man gladly got up off his knees and staggered over to the sink, nose scrunched up in disgust as he grabbed a towel to wipe off the blood. With his hands free, Gabriel tried to make a mad dash for freedom, but didn't get any farther than picking his chest up off the bench before the black man's hand came down and fisted in his hair. He hissed, pulling at the grip only to groan in pain. The stretch and burn of his assault was too much, he'd never had to take it this rough before. This was worse than any botched fall, any sprain, any broken limb…this was beyond what his mind could take.

Justin was ill at the though of betraying Riley in the most intimate way.

/I'm only for him/ Justin bit down on his lips, stifling a sob /God, forgive me…/

Gabriel whimpered, the sound of flesh-on-flesh echoing around him. Wade's hips snapping against the curves of his bottom, and Tarver…standing before him, pleasuring himself, ready to soil him with his seed. There were others here who would do the same, probably Otunga and Young. But Skip was sure to take a turn at his mouth, maybe even his ass as well. He was going to be ruined before the night was over, that he was sure of. The grip in his hair tightened, he knew what was coming. He screwed his features up, trying to tilt his head away as much as he could.

Wade couldn't stop the low laugh that escaped him, his hips at a piston pace as he took his pleasure from the tight boy. He could clearly recall Riley's lovestruck face every time this tempting morsel would walk by, how that boy drooled for a piece of this tight ass. He couldn't really blame Alex, Gabriel certainly was a fine piece of tail. But now Wade would forever have a piece of Justin, and no amount of yelling or violence could ever take that away.

Gabriel was a Nexus bitch, and they were going to prove it. They'd use him and leave him here, and he had a feeling Riley would find the little slut covered in other men's cum and ruined beyond repair.

A few hard thrusts later and he felt his release spill inside the tight ass, a low grunt escaping his lips. Gabriel surged forward with the motion, tears spilling from his eyes at the horrid sensation. Just seconds later, before Barrett could even pull out, Tarver's load shot across the pretty boy's face. Gabriel let out a strangled sob, sounding like a wounded animal. His hair was released, seed sticking in the tresses and smeared across his fine features like perverted mask.

Wade stood, knees still a bit wobbly as he buttoned up his jeans.

"Skip, you're next."

Tarver pulled up his own sweatpants, "Young, you want it?"

"Hell yeah."

"…Alex…" Justin whispered, tears cutting through the shameful mess on his face.

Justin knew in his heart that his lover wouldn't find him in time.

He could only hope that Alex would still love him in the end.

**xXx**

Riley stood in front of the mirror, smoothing his button down over his chest. He had a ringside appearance earlier, and later at the after interview, but at least it was face time. He was doing awesome in NXT, he had no worries - he was going to win. Not to mention he was waiting on his angel to get back and tell him he was out of The Nexus. He wasn't sure exactly when it was going to happen, but Justin had assured him this morning (before they'd parted ways) that he'd make sure it was done before tonight was over.

Alex smoothed back some of the stray hairs upon his brow, his hair going back to an immaculate fade. Damn, he was fine. He admitted that he was one of those guys who indulged in their looks, but could he not? He liked to stroke his ego, even telling himself he was up there on the scale with men like The Miz.

Alex turned his head to the side, trying to check how he looked from the side, only to catch sight of dirty blonde hair and red trunks. A low growl built up in his throat, teeth bared like a dog at the man who came first. He'd always harbored a small jealousy towards Daniel Bryan, just for getting on NXT before him and getting to be Mike's prodigy first. Of course, the hesitancy Miz had showed him at first was due to Bryan, so there was always some bad blood between them.

"Bryan" Alex turned around, crossing his arms over his thick chest "Something you want?"

Daniel had his arms crossed as well, defensive as ever. He was leaning against the doorframe, a twisted expression of guilt and frustration on his face. He was tense, that was for sure, and it was obvious he didn't want to be there. He was silent for a few moments, then finally heaved a sigh. The guy looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, a little pale and sallow. Alex tried to keep in mind that this man turned Nexus down after the initial attack, he'd felt too guilty to proceed with their plans.

"Listen, it's really none of my concern" the strain in his voice betrayed his true worry "But something's going down tonight. I shouldn't have been there, but I saw it. I thought you should know that…"

"What?" Alex sized the older man up "Spit it out."

"Right now" Daniel thumbed behind him "Across the arena, in the Nexus locker room…"

He was starting to get nervous, "What, already?"

"…Justin's getting his ass passed around."

Alex's heart throbbed in his chest, breath lost to him, "W-What?"

The blonde's nose scrunched up, "Rape. I'm not joking. He told them no and-"

"Move!" Alex shoved his way past Bryan, stumbling out into the hallway. His shoulder thudded against the opposite wall, but he used that as leverage to keep his momentum going. He took off down the hall, the sound of his footsteps heavy and awkward even to his own ears. He couldn't get up enough speed, even as techs and stacks of chairs whizzed by him.

Where was that fucking locker room? Where was it?

Riley smacked his shoulder on a too tight turn, he barely felt the pain that radiating through the muscle. He couldn't stop, he wanted to (for just a second) but knew he couldn't. He could hear people further up the hall, and he recognized the voices instantly.

Jack had been backed up and pinned in a niche of the wall, his master pressed up against him and gazing up at him seductively. The blonde was helpless to resist, enjoying the closeness of the smaller man and showing it by cradling his hips in his broad palms. While Miz was clad in his ring gear, Jack was full dressed, ready to leave.

"Mike!"

Miz turned his head towards his rookie, surprised at the use of his first name. He noted the ragged breaths, the flush on his face, the desperate pace, and the rasp to his voice.

"Alex" Mike faced the younger man, putting his hands on his shoulders once he was close enough "Dude, calm down, breathe…what's wrong?"

"Justin…they've got Justin!" Alex panted, frantically tugging at his mentor's arms "We have to go. Please! We have to go now! They have him!"

"Who ha-th him?" Jack inquired, brow creased

Alex swallowed thickly, chest still heaving, "Nexus."

Mike's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, "Shit…fuck, where are they?"

"In their dressing room" Alex started pulling him down the hall "Do you have any fucking clue where that is?"

"I do" Jack started ahead, eyes set straight forward as he tried to block out all the horrible things that could be happening to the high flyer "Let's go."

Miz and Alex followed closely behind, fearing the worst as well.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Miz asked, trying to keep pace with his frazzled rookie.

"He told me he was going to tell Nexus he was leaving" Alex bit the side of his lip, trying to think "So…two hours ago, maybe. I can't remember."

"Shit" Miz spat "They could've done God knows what to him by now."

Alex paled, nodding slowly in agreement. Miz winced as he realized how bad that sounded, so he bit his tongue and studied the man. There were these red marks across two of his fingers (like someone had sucked them), darker marks visible just beneath the line of his shirt, and one bite mark ring on his forearm. He knew instantly that this wasn't some crush, but something deeper - stronger.

"You claimed him, didn't you?" Miz inquired, he couldn't even pretend to be surprised by this "As your sub?"

Jack didn't have to look behind him for them to sense his surprise.

"I did" Alex replied honestly "I love him, and I'll be damned if I let him walk around another day without my claim on him."

Jack's brow creased, though he kept paying attention to where he was going, "Then why did Nexus-"

"It was only last night" Alex replied, trying to stay clam "I haven't had time to call 'Taker yet."

Miz nodded, "If I know him, and I do, he probably already knows you've claimed him and is getting everyone together. Jack got a text earlier from Punk, Mark wants us to meet in an hour."

Jack took a sharp turn, "I think it's down here."

"You think?" Alex growled, anger rising easily.

"It's not as if they announce where they are!" Jack barked back "They know people would fuck with them!"

Alex sneered, but didn't say anything else. Time stretched on for him, he had no idea if it was ten or thirty minutes before they finally reached the Nexus locker room. Jack and Miz stopped, leaving Riley to advance on the door. He put his palms to the metal, leaning in and listening closely. There was no sound from inside, and with a furrowed brow he turned back to his friends.

"Nothing."

"Go" Miz threw his chin at the door "Check it out."

Riley hesitated, "By myself?"

Mike's brow dropped in a glare, "Don't be a pussy."

"I'm not!" Alex snapped, turning back toward the door "Damn…"

He grabbed the handle and pushed it down, heart rate slowing as he talked himself into a false sense of security. There wasn't anything in here, maybe just Gabriel sitting quietly and contemplating his new position in the WWE. Something like that, something stupidly simple that he hadn't thought of. Alex pushed open the door, nerves calmed down enough for him to speak.

"Justin? You in here?"

And his nerves were frazzled all over again, bile rising in his throat at the sight he was greeted with. He gagged hard, taking a step back and smacking into the side of the doorway.

There, near the middle of the room, was his angel. Justin was draped over a metal bench, nearly unconscious and naked except for his wristbands, kick pads, and boots. Deep crimson scratches lined down his flawless back and across the swell of his thighs, streaks of seed trailed across his skin and in his hair. His head was bowed, a shadow falling across his face, but Alex was sure it was defiled as well. Semen and blood dribbled down on of his thighs, droplets and stains of both were across the tiles around and beneath him. His hands were hanging limps only an inch from the floor. Scarlet had bubbled across his welted knuckles, rivulets creeping their way down the digits to drip onto the floor.

Justin looked dead.

"Justin…angel…" Alex began, taking the first few steps inside.

Justin raised his head, dull eyes blinking slowly to clear the shadows from his vision. His lips were swollen, cum still staining his lips and streaked across his cheeks and neck. Alex shuddered, but opened his arms as he approached his sub.

"Angel, baby-"

Gabriel gasped, seeing his love standing before him. He realized what he must look like, how horrid he was to behold. He couldn't let Alex see him stained in the cum of other men, he couldn't let Riley touch him.

"No" Justin husked, curling up on himself as much as he could, covering his face with his bloody hand "Go away."

"It's just me, angel."

"Get out" he pleaded

Alex couldn't believe it, "Justin! I'm not going to hurt you,. I just want to-"

"Leave me alone!" Justin screamed, refusing to look at the other.

Alex knew when his lover was being serious, when it wasn't the time to push. If he went over there now, Gabriel would never forgive him. Deep down, he understood, he wouldn't want anyone to see him like this either. He stepped back, swaying slightly, feeling lightheaded. He blindly grasped for the door handle, unable to look away from his poor sub.

"I'm sorry" he muttered "I'm so sorry, angel."

Alex shut the door behind him, putting his back to it and letting his eyes fall closed. He could feel Jack and Miz looking at him imploring, wanting desperately to know what had happened. Riley took a few long, deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down. But he couldn't, he could feel the tears spilling down his cheeks and the quiver of his lip. He wasn't the kind of man who cried easy, but this…this broke his heart.

Miz gently eased his rookie from the door, letting him rest against the wall beside it instead. He opened the door, taking in the scene and repressing a hiss. Instead, he shut the door once more and turned to Jack.

"Call Undertaker, tell him to bring everyone" Miz commanded, a sadness in his eyes.

Jack fished his phone out of his pocket, "What do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him…" for once, the Demon of Desire wasn't sure what to say "Tell him we need help."


	8. Chapter 8

Undertaker led the pack that was his court, a serious expression on his face. He hadn't been able to make much of Jake's call, the younger man had sounded strained and upset about something or other. Something along the lines of Gabriel being attacked and Riley breaking down, it sounded horrible. So he had brought all the masters he had with him in the arena. Edge, Chris, and Matt…along with their subs. And his punk, who was trailing just a bit behind him, keeping pace with his long strides.

They came upon the hall Jake had told them about, several pairs of eyes widening at the scene. Riley was crumpled on the floor, back to the wall, head cradled in his hands. Miz was kneeling in front of him, rubbing his calves in an absent gesture of compassion. He was speaking softly to him, trying to soothe him by telling him it would all be okay. Jack was standing by the door to the Nexus locker room, arms folded over his chest and looking disturbed.

"What happened to 'im?" Matt asked desperately, he had been the most concerned when they'd heard about Gabriel being hurt "Is he okay?

"Of course he's not okay!" the heat was gone from Riley's, replaced by a tearful restrained sob.

"Nexus" Miz replied, looking up at Mark with that same shadow in his icy blue eyes "I-I didn't know what to do. We got here and it was over, they're gone…but Gabriel's still in there…they…"

Miz trailed off, unable to choke out the word that had driven the court mad not so long ago.

Instantly, Evan knew what had happened, and he paled.

"They what?" Jeff was concerned, he had grown attached to the younger man before he'd betrayed them for Nexus.

"They raped him!" Alex clawed his hands through his hair, face red and cheeks glistening "All of them…the bastards, they raped him! Right here! We were all here, and they had the gaul to-"

Alex's voice choked off, he covered his face again. Miz moved closer, putting an arm around the man's shoulders. He leaned in, their heads brushing before he managed to remove the hand over Riley's face. He whispered words of comfort, pressing their foreheads together. The other masters were amazed at the show of affection and empathy, Chris's jaw even dropped when Miz allowed Alex to bury his face in his neck and let loose a few more tears.

Christian hissed quietly at the news, turning his head away, "Ah, damn it…"

"Shh, it's okay" Miz whispered to his rookie, eyes closed as he embraced the brunette "We'll take care of it."

Jack cleared his throat, catching the court's attention, "We need to get Justin out of here and cleaned up. He's…just filthy right now."

Mark nodded towards Edge, indicating he should be the one to do it. The blonde started toward the door, bracing himself for the worst. Matt moved with him, wanting to help.

"No!" Alex barked, sitting up and holding out his hand as if to physically stop them. The masters froze, all looking toward him.

"No masters!" Alex's command was firm, there was no getting around the tone in his voice "If I can't touch him, no other master can."

There was a tension in the air, Edge's eyes glided over to the Head Master for any kind of order.

Mark nodded curtly, "Of course, I understand. What about the boys?"

Alex was ready to snap, but Miz squeezed his shoulders and caught his attention. He turned his head, looking into a pair of lighter blue eyes.

"Trust the boys" Mike insisted "Come on…Justin needs someone there. I know it hurts that he doesn't want you to see him, but he _does_ need help right now. You trust Jack, don't you? And Jeff's his friend, so is Jay. Don't feel threatened."

Alex bit his lip for a few moments, then nodded in consent.

"Okay" Riley looked to the subs, feeling ashamed for yelling "Thanks."

"That 'a boy" Miz smiled, letting the other rest his head in his neck like a small child "You let them do what they can…and we'll get Gabriel safe and warm and back in your bed. Don't worry about a thing."

Alex nodded dejectedly, he knew it was the only option he had.

"I'll do it" Jack spoke up, out of all of them he was the closest to Riley.

"Me too" Jeff drawled, he knew Gabriel the best. Punk nodded, he had hung out with the Hardys enough to be around Gabriel more than he'd admit to.

"I want to help" Jay insisted, stepping up "If he's going to be one of us, I better make sure he's treated right."

Evan was hesitant, he knew Gabriel from where he and Cody would play video games, but he wasn't sure if he could handle the sight of him. After his attack, he'd gotten more…squicky about stuff like that. But he remembered how Justin how cradled him after the Nexus encounter, how he had apologized over and over while resting his head on his t-shirt. He could recall _all_ that, and that soothed his heart. He gave Christian a nod, agreeing to help as well.

Jack turned towards the door, but Adam's hand paused him. At first, he was afraid he'd try and stop him all together, by the Rated-R Superstar only smiled faintly.

"Here" Adam shed his jacket, handing it over to the blonde "Cover him up and you can take him over to my dressing room. My shower room's pretty big, they think I'm sharing with a couple people."

Everyone knew Edge to be greedy with his dressing rooms, he'd put down several people in his room only to let Christian in later. Adam looked towards Riley, in case of a protest, but there was none. Jack slung the jacket over his arm, then pushed open the door.

Jack, Punk, and Christian managed to control their reactions to the sight of the broken boy still draped over the bench. Evan whimpered, paling considerably but holding his ground. Jeff hissed, pausing briefly before continuing on with small steps. The door shut behind them, blocking them from the rest.

"This isn't right" Jeff drawled "He didn't deserve this, no matter what he did."

"What they made him do" Jay corrected "Didn't you guys see the looks he used to get when he did something horrible? How Wade treated him? It was obvious he was forced into it."

"Poor thing" Punk hummed, circling around and kneeling in front of Gabriel "Justin?"

The kind, whisper of a voice brought Gabriel around for a moment. He grunted, head lolling for a moment before he tried to pick it up. Punk hushed him, ignoring the filth covering the tanner man's skin and cradled his jaw. He lifted his head for him, letting Gabriel look him in the eyes.

"Justin" Punk cooed "We're going to get you out of here. We're going to get you clean. Let us, okay?"

Justin nodded slowly, eyes fluttering closed. Jack kneeled behind him, carefully putting his hands on his hips and trying to urge him backward. Gabriel groaned in pain, ribs protesting horribly to the movement.

"Fuck" Jack looked to the others "A little help?"

Christian went to the left, slipping an arm under Gabriel's chest and gently sitting him up. Jeff supported his stomach with a firm hand, in perfect sync with his best friend. They all worked well together, making sure to keep their touch light enough so as not to hurt the young man further. Eventually, Justin collapsed against Jack, limp and making small noises of discomfort.

"Hey, it's okay" Jack wrapped the large jacket around the man's frame from behind, buttoning a few clasps to keep it in place. The material fell perfectly, going to mid-thigh to hide his modesty. "Trust me."

There was no surprise to be found when Jack easily lifted Justin into his arms bridal style, being careful and firm at the same time. But there was some startled looks when Gabriel raised his arm, wrapping it around the blonde's neck before he hid his face in his clothed shoulder.

"Jay…"

"Right" the older blonde got to the door and pushed it open, giving Jack plenty of room to get through.

When Jack emerged, Miz had already coaxed his rookie to his feet and had procured a handkerchief so he could wipe his face. Alex looked up when they emerged, a painfully hopeful look on his face. The masters respectively looked away as Jack carried the other past them, for those Gabriel's face was hidden - the nature of his attack was obvious.

Rousing from unconscious for only a few moments, Justin spotted his master.

"Alex?"

The soft murmur weighed like lead on Riley's heart, and he had to look away. Gabriel didn't notice, he was already fast asleep again.

The subs trailed after Jack, the masters after them…much like a funeral train.

**xXx**

They went back across the arena, The Hardy Boyz leading the way to make sure they didn't come across anyone. They didn't want the poor boy to be seen by anymore people than he already had. When they arrived, Christian let the subs into locker room, watching each of his friends pass him. Jericho's locker room was just down the hall, that's where the masters decided to reside.

Evan was last, and he stopped the ravenette in his tracks.

"You aren't too comfortable with this, are you?" Jay inquired, the other pale face was enough to show it "Come on, Ev, you can be honest with me."

"Not really" Evan bit the side of his lip "It reminds me too much of what happened to us. It…hurts."

"It's okay, I understand" Jay brought closer, dropping a chaste kiss on his forehead "How about you go get some clean clothes for him? And for us, we're going to get wet with this. Maybe… you could get him some painkillers…and a warm blanket, it's cold out tonight."

Evan smiled, a sense of innocence there in his eyes, "Thanks. I want to help."

Christian patted his shoulder, "Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

Evan took off, set on his task of assisting his fellow high flyer in the only way he could manage.

Inside, Jack sat the tan skinned man on a plush seat in the corner. Immediately, Punk kneeled at his feet and started to work on the kick pads and the boots. Jeff took charge of his wrist wraps, being careful not to put any pressure on the fingertip bruises dotting his skin.

Christian went on ahead inside, making sure there was plenty of soap and shampoo. He piled three thick, white fluffy towels on the shower bench…they were soft to the touch, and they had matching washclothes. They all got into professional mindsets, operating with the efficiency and compassion of hospital nurses. Jack lifted the naked young man again, disgusted with the mess upon him and the act itself. His heart ached for Gabriel, and the poor boy would need help after this.

Christian turned the water on hot, and the process began. The water woke Justin up a bit, he started mumbling and squirming. But the warmth soothed his aching body, and all he could register was the soapy clothes working over his skin to wash away the filth. Jack held him around the waist from behind, Justin could stand by himself - but he leaned heavily upon the blonde. Christian supplied clothes and soap when needed while making sure Jack didn't drop the boy. Jeff washed his body, taking special care with his thighs and his more intimate areas. Punk gently cleaned the seed off the boy's face, heart crying out as the other moaned in relief. Taking a dollop of shampoo in his hand, he started on cleaning the dyed golden tresses.

Bit by bit, Gabriel started to relax, and eventually gave all control over to them.

Justin trusted them not to hurt him anymore, these people were his family now.

**xXx**

Down the hall, the masters took seats and bean the wait.

Alex was all but melting into the side of the couch, eyes dull but dry. Miz sat beside him, leaning forward so his elbows touched his knees and his hands folded as if in prayer. Chris perched himself atop his vanity, feet braced on a chair. Matt and Edge took the other two chairs, lounging in them casually. Undertaker took the largest chair, a certain grace to the way he sat.

Miz was chewing his lower lip hard enough to make it swell, guilt racking his heart. He wanted to do everything he could for his rookie, and he knew Riley would need someone to lean on for support through this. Sometimes when a master has to support his sub, the only one who can help them cope is another master. That was learned out of experience, a painful lesson for them all. Miz had always harbored a sick mix of guilt and relief, all because of Jack's attack. The blonde had only gotten a concussion, and his minor coma stint, but he his body hadn't been violated and ravaged like the other had. Through Riley, he could soothe that irritation and save them both more heartache.

"This is my fault" Alex stated suddenly, it was a guilty outburst that couldn't be swallowed down any longer. He immediately stuffed his knuckles between his teeth, biting down on the soft skin to stifle anything else he might've let out.

"It's not your fault" Miz snapped, his tone implying that he thought the man was an idiot for thinking that.

"Who else's would it be?" Alex groaned, lowering his fist to his chin "I sent him there alone, right into the lion's den, without ever thinking that they'd…I should've known they'd pull something. Not this bad, but I should've known better."

"I knew he was a bastard" Chris snarled "He was my rookie, and I _knew_ what he was capable of. I should've said something, but I wasn't sure how far he'd take it."

"We can all stop lying to ourselves" Miz drawled angrily "We all knew Gabriel was getting roughed up by those bastards, and not one of us did a damn thing about it. We're all guilty."

Matt snarled, "Michael!"

"What? He's telling the truth" Adam backed up the younger man "I knew Slater was a bad egg, that's why I made Jay cut off ties with him! Matt, you should've known better than anyone."

The dark haired Hardy was not amused, "Don't push your luck with me, I'm in no mood!"

Matt stood firm against the glares of his fellow masters, but eventually his shoulders sagged and he relented. He couldn't deny that it was his own fault that the man was passed around like he had been, he had seen the signs but ignored them - all out of spite. It'd hurt him when Justin had refused to reply to any of his texts or emails, hurt him more than he'd like to admit. The boy had been the startings of a real prodigy, but he'd let him slip away - allowed him to get swallowed up by the Nexus.

"Now that we've all played the blame game" Miz began "What do we do?"

Riley's brow drew in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Miz shot him a incredulous look, "What? You thought we were all just going to sit around and take this? You're one of us!"

He paused, turning his head toward Undertaker, "Isn't he?"

"Yes" the bigger man hummed "We can't allow this to pass. I've been contemplating this problem for some time, but I'd hoped that it wouldn't have to be decided this fast. The only solution I see is to break Gabriel from Nexus and make him our own."

Alex perked up at this, "We can do that? I mean, you _would_ do that?"

"Of course" Mark stated off-handedly "You _are_ one of us, and we look out for one another. This situation will be treated no different than if they attacked my punk."

Chris couldn't help but snicker behind his hand, "Except we're not going to castrate and gut them all."

Mark shot him an unamused look, "Christopher…this is serious."

"I'm sorry" the man replied, waving his fingers in an off-handed way "I'm taking this seriously. It's just…"

The strain in the blonde's voice was noticeable, he was obviously feeling guilty and ashamed for letting Barrett getting so out of sorts.

"We're going to fix this" Adam assured Riley, catching the younger man's attention with his uncharacteristically soft tone "I promise. Our boys will get him back to you safe and warm…but it'll be up to you to keep him that way from now on."

"To the best of your ability" Chris stated, recalling how hopeless he felt when he'd come home to find Evan sullied and bleeding.

Alex nodded eagerly, he couldn't wait to have his lover wrapped back up in his arms. He hated that Wade had a taste of what was his, but he sure as hell wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being disgusted. His angel was just that - _his_. No one was going to take that away from him.

There was a soft knock on the door, all the masters whipping their heads toward it. Chris was the brave one who got up and strode toward it, pulling it open to reveal his small sub. Evan smiled faintly, his cheeks still blanched of any flush.

"What is it, Precious?"

"He's done" Evan replied simply "He's showered, dressed, and asleep. Do you want us to…?"

"Yes" Chris replied without consulting Miz or Alex "Take him to the car, then to the hotel. Get him ready."

Alex perked up, "Ready for what?"

Chris shot him a 'you dumbass' look over his shoulder, "For you to reclaim him, kid."

Alex's heart fluttered, warmth filling him.

/Angel…/

**xXx**

_Later_

Miz had taken his shaken rookie back up to the hotel, even went with him up to his room. They were currently standing outside it, their nerves shot and their eyes red. They were still a little shaken by what Mark discussed with the masters, how they were going to get the boy out of Nexus and into their folds. If they could cut the ties binding them together, they could get Gabriel on a better track.

"I'll see you at the house show tomorrow night" Miz stated in a listless voice, staring at the door with half-lidded eyes "Or do you want to ride together to the next town?"

"That sounds nice" Alex looked to his mentor, offering a half-lidded smile "See you in the morning then?"

"I'll text you."

They bumped fists before Miz continued off down the hall, his sub was waiting for him on the floor above their heads. Alex watched him go with a soft smile. In another world, one where they were cursed/blessed with normal lives and normal needs, they could've been together. In a world where dominance didn't override their personality sometimes, they could've had a life together. Instead, Jake had the privlege of taking care of Mike and he himself was blessed with an angel.

That was more than okay.

Alex ran his keycard through the slot, pausing until it lit green before pushing open the door. The first thing he did was drop his bag, rolling his shoulderes once he was free of the weight. It had been a long day, and he was so ready for a long fucking nap. He shuffled forward, toeing off his shoes and letting them fall where they lay. His eyes lingered on the bed, pausing when he realized the shape was Justin.

While he'd been away, Jake had carried his angel to the room. He was sure Punk and Jeff had been with him, they were seen together everywhere lately. They must've stripped him and tucked him into bed, the poor thing still unconscious.

"Angel?" Alex whispered, getting no response. He shed his shirt, his pants soon following the growing puddle of clothing on the floor. He padded across the floor, observing his lover. His golden hair was ruffled, bits of it sticking up all over the place. His long body was curled up in a ball, the blankets brushing his chin. his knees tucked up to give his lean form the perfect curl.

Alex crawled onto the bed, the movement enough to stir the angel from his slumber. Justin mewed, dark eyes fluttering open to see what had disturbed him. He saw Alex, and his first instinct was to pull the blanket higher up his face until only his eyes and hair were visible. Those pretty orbs were full of fear, and what seemed to be apprehension. He was waiting, shocked away and just _waiting_ to see what his fresh lover would do to him.

"Baby" Alex cooed, fisting a hand in the blanket and gently tugging it "Justin, honey."

Justin relaxed, the cloth falling down his body enough to reveal his bare chest. Riley was surprised at this, was the rest of his lover just as bare? He surely looked clean, scrubbed so by expert hands. The skin across his knuckles were still split and an angry red, but a salve glistened upon them. His lower lip was a little swollen, and he was sure he was bruised up under that dark skin…but that didn't take away from his beauty.

"Alex, I…"

"Hush" Alex raised up on his knees, smiling softly "I still love you. I still want you. What happened was horrible, angel, but we'll get through it together. Just you and me. And…the Court."

Justin sat up, recalling what had happened in the shower earlier. Tears of relief filled his eyes, they had treated him so gently, so respectfully, he was shocked they even cared about him at all. But to know they'd wanted to help him like that? It broke his heart and mended it all at the same time. After all he'd done, after all Nexus had done, he still had friends.

There were people out there who loved him.

"Do you still want me?" Alex inquired softly, not wanting to spook his angel.

Justin pushed the blankets off him in one fluid movement, exposing every inch of his caramel colored skin. He parted his thighs and extended his arms, all but begging for contact with his lover. Alex couldn't deny him that, and he molded his body into that of the smaller man. Gabriel curled around him obediently, gasping softly as he was lifted by the back of his thighs and pulled into the other's lap. His arms wound around that thick neck, their foreheads pressed together as more sensitive parts of them hardened and rubbed in all the right places.

"Master" Justin purred, nuzzling his face along the man's neck as if to scent him "I always want you."

Alex sighed as he felt his hard length brush against his lover's tight little hole, but that breath was cut short by the thought of the Nexus using his baby for that purpose. He squeezed Gabriel tighter without thinking, the other whimpering lightly against his neck as pain shot through his ribs.

"I'm sorry, Just" Alex whispered, letting his fingers gently massage away the pain "I forgot, baby…I'll kill them for what they did to you."

Gabriel flushed darkly, "I wish you hadn't seen that. What they did to me…you should never have to touch something so dirty…"

Justin started to pull away, but Alex flipped him onto his back. The dark skinned man gave a yelp of surprise, ending up flat on his back with his lover standing on his knees in front of him. His own thighs were spread obscenely and wrapped around his master's waist, lithe body stretched out and bared like a sacrifice.

"Never say that" the low growl made Justin shiver, that dominant gleam back in the rookie's eyes "You're pure, and you're all mine."

Justin nodded his agreement eagerly, he wasn't going to say no to that wonderful claim. He shivered as rough palms glided up his thighs, thumbs tracing his hip bones before burning paths up his belly and to his chest. He sighed and stretched, eyes fluttering shut as his master slowly reclaimed every inch of him. The sizzle of his touch was cleansing, and when the first moist kiss was placed on his bellybutton…he couldn't stop the groan that rumbled in his throat.

"That's my angel" the soft lips murmured against his pec, making him shiver. It was a beautiful sensation after so much pain, it made his nerves crackle like sparklers.

"Master" Justin couldn't think of anything better to moan as the man washed away his sins with his lips and teeth and tongue.

"You'll never have another" Alex growled, teeth graving the smaller man's dark nipple "I'll erase the memory of them."

"Please" Justin keened, arching up into him like he was in heat "I'm yours…completely, Master, please take me."

"That's my sweet, _sweet_ boy" Alex's eyes were almost black, his teeth scraping across the other's collarbone "My beauty…you want me to reclaim you, hm? Want me to brand you?"

Justin nodded eagerly, emitting the cutest little whines of lust. His reserves from earlier faded as passion raped his system, flooding him with _want_ and _need. _What happened earlier was nothing short of what he had been expecting for months, and now that it had happened…it was a bit of a relief.

"Then that's what I'll give you" Alex mouthed the fluttering pulse inside that elegant neck "All of me. Forever."


	9. Chapter 9

"No."

Rage flared in Mark's eyes, he couldn't believe what he was hearing from the Chairman. He tried not to growl, he didn't want to loose his temper. Alex did let loose a feral sound, but the warm body curled into his soothed his anger into a deep ache. Vince sat behind his desk, his fingers lacing together as he leaned back in his rich leather chair. He had a look of mild discontent on his face, but nothing to indicate any real emotion.

Backing Mark up was his court, namely Miz, Cena, Randy, Edge, Christian, and Alex. Not even six feet from them was The Nexus, all decked out in their smug glory. Their only member that was missing was currently battered and bruised…and curled into his lover's side. His skin had darkened in some places from the bruises, but he looked gorgeously broken.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Mark replied, he wasn't used to getting refused.

"I mean, I can't do it" Vince clarified, tilting his head forward "You should know why."

"I don't see why _you_ of all people couldn't break this contract" the Deadman glared in response to the cool manner "You…who create them."

"What he means, Undertaker" Wade drawled in that cockney accent "Is that he's ours. For as long as The Nexus exists, Gabriel belongs to us."

"This can't be allowed!" Alex barked, keeping between his scared lover and the Nexus, his arm wound around the smaller's lithe waist "After what they did to him-!"

Justin dug his fingertips into his lover's chest, cutting off his protest. He hadn't wanted Vince to know about his attack, though the evidence was clearly written across his body. Alex snapped his mouth shut, he wasn't going to do something his sub didn't want.

"Barrett's right" Vince grumbled "Justin signed the contract willingly, and with that…he has to stay in Nexus. I'm sorry, I couldn't break the agreement in any other way but fire him. You don't want _that_, do you 'Taker?"

Mark flinched, and Punk (who was listening outside the door with Nitro and Ted) winced at the smug tone. John hissed something about not being able to hear, getting a poke in the ribs by the blonde. Why Jay got to go in and they didn't was unclear to him, but the other two knew that the most dominant of all the subs would be Jay.

"Now I'm going to turn around and look out my window" Vince said slowly, the smirk on Wade's face slowly fading "And I hope you two can come to a solution all on your own."

Vince turned his chair around, facing the window and letting his mind wander off. He didn't like to get into matters of the Court, he hated when they caused trouble and hated it even more when their interests clashed with those of his other superstars. He found it better to let them settle their own disputes, sometimes he lost people…but really…it was better to let the Court settle their own matters.

Randy and Cena were the first the whirl on Nexus, equally lethal scowls plastered on their faces.

"It's all fine to mess with me and my career" John growled, getting up in Wade's face until they could feel each other's breaths "I'm a big boy, I can take it. But now you're messing around with the boys, _our_ boys."

"He was _ours_ first" Wade stood his ground.

"It's not just Gabriel" Randy snarled "It's Bourne, it's Morrison, it's all our boys. You've laid your hands on what belongs to us one too many times."

"So accept an ass-kicking and hand the boy over" Edge spouted off-handedly, arms crossed over his chest.

"You old men think you own everything" Heath dared step closer, he _dared_ to look indignant "That bitch is ours to do with as we please."

"That 'bitch' is our friend, you little brat!" Christian surged forward, mirroring Cena by getting in Slater's face "And he's one of us now! So keep your filthy hands off him!"

"You gonna make me?" Heath drawled, raising his chin to him.

"Oh, you insolent shit-" Jay drew back his fist to clock his rookie, but his master knew what he was going to do moments before he did it and had already moved into place. Adam grabbed his wrist, the other arm wrapping around his waist and drawing him away from the red haired brat. He pushed his angel into Orton's arms, who snagged the leggy blonde up and kept tight hold of him.

"What was that, _Wendy_?" Edge spat, glaring down at the man hard enough to burn holes in him "You got something to say? Say it to my face. Gonna mouth off? Gonna talk big. Bring it!"

Heath withered under the superstar's gaze, slinking back within the safety of The Nexus. Edge gave the snuffle like that of a satisfied jungle cat, taking a few steps back himself.

Mark's arm shot out, his meaty fist seizing a handful of Wade's shirt and yanking him up to his eyelevel. Barrett was tall, but the Deadman towered over all. The Englishman tried not to whimper, Undertaker's eyes searing his own.

"You keep your hands off this boy" Mark thumbed at Gabriel, who was still fit snugly in Riley's side "If I see one more scar on him, by your hand or otherwise, we will be on your doorstep so fast it will make even your fat head spin."

Wade didn't want to give in, he wanted to stay strong and tell the legend to piss off…but the Deadman gave him a hard shake and made him yelp.

"Alright! Fine!" Barrett's neck whipped sharply back for the insolent "We'll leave him alone."

Skip's nose wrinkled up, "Wade-"

"Shut up, Sheffield!" Wade barked, eyes dropping to the floor to avoid the other's stare "We'll find you some other toy. Angel is-"

"_Gabriel_" Alex interjected, his tone making it clear that he wasn't going to tolerate any other calling his baby that.

Wade shot him a glare, but continued in a sulky tone, "Gabriel is off limits to us now."

Mark looked over to Riley, jerking his head toward the Nexus leader pointedly. Alex left Justin by himself, going over to stand beside the Head Master and glare at Wade on his own.

"You can have him for your stable" Alex's tone was hard, much like those the masters in the Court used when they were being serious "You can have him for the house shows, and the interviews, and all the promos. When the spotlight's on, he's yours. But the moment, the damn _moment _your out of the public eye - you stay the fuck away from him! You hear me, Barrett?"

The Englishman's lips pursed, cutting off any smartass remark he could've made.

"I said…" Alex got closer, grabbing the older man's chin and forcing their eyes to meet "Do. You. Hear. Me? Answer me, bitch."

The vein in Wade's temple pulsed, but he managed to grit out, "Yes."

Riley raised his brows expectantly, "Yes…?"

The blue eyes of the leader burned around the edges, "Yes, _sir_."

Alex smirked, letting go of the man's face and turning away from him. He strode back towards Gabriel, catching him gently around the waist.

"Come on, angel" Alex purred, leading him across the office and towards the door. He had heard enough for the night, he had more important things to do than hang around the office with a lingering failure on his shoulders. Miz followed them out, he wasn't about to leave his rookie alone for too long again.

"Master" Justin was chewing hard at his tender lower lip, his taped fingers laying over the man's bicep "What are we going to do? I can't bare to stay with them!"

"It's okay, angel" Alex assured him, keeping him close "I won't ever let them touch you again. We'll all make sure of it. We're safe now."

And for some reason, Gabriel believed him.

* * *

**Yep, that's all there is for that, folks. Sorry for putting off the end to The Court's story, but I had this idea for two more installments before I finished it. It wouldn't make much sense if Gabriel and the Motor City Brats were in the epilogue and their connections weren't explained.**

**So now that I post this, I am currently writing the last chapter for The Court's story. It's my main priority. So Story Alert it so you can be the first to read ****J **

**Love and Rockets,  
Emono**

**THE SERIES TO BE READ:**

"_**And Don't Forget To Let Your Heart Beat**_**" - Cody's Story**  
"_**I'm A Match Burning Out**_**" - Ted's Story**  
"_**My Love is Just Waiting To Turn Your Tears to Roses" - **_**Evan's one-shot**  
"_**Far Too Pretty To Be Giving It Cheap**_**" - Nitro's story**  
"_**This Fire Burns All The Way**_**" - Miz and Punk's story**  
"_**So Happy I Could Die**_**" - Edge and Christian's snippet**  
"_**Under the Rose**_**" - The Court's story, the main story**  
"_**I Don't Need No Heaven or Hell**_**" - Kevin Nash/Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley one-shot**  
"_**My Submission is Your Addiction**_**" - Alex Riley/Justin Gabriel story**


End file.
